Takes Two
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Havoc is up to not good again and the Rovers are on the case, but something happens which causes Hunter and Axel to go and try to help the others.
1. Late Night Run

**Author's Note:**** This is the first Road Rover's story in months, I tried hard with with and I hope you like it. Please if you read this I would appreciate a review. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Late Night Run

The night sky lit up as the moonlight shined upon Road Rover HQ, all of the Rovers were asleep peacefully. Each one was cuddled up with their loved ones, having wonderful dreams, But yet someone was still awake. The Master was up late checking out all the recent satellite reports and updates to see if there was any trouble out there, so far so good nothing has happened yet. He paused for a sec when he noticed Muzzle bouncing up right next to him. Smiling he reached and petted the Rottweiler, "Hi Scout, thought you'd be asleep also." Muzzle's eyes shut as he enjoyed being petted, and then made a soft, friendly snarl. "Yeah, I guess it's going to be a long night once again, my job is never done. I have to be able to alert the Rovers if any trouble arises."

After the Master finished petting Muzzle he bounced off, with a smiled he went back to typing away on his computer. A small beep could be heard as he clicked to find out what it was. One of the satellites picked up a break-in in progress at a local research facility, he had no idea who it was or how long ago it started but once thing for sure was that he needed to wake up the Rovers and inform them of this.

A high pitched whistle sounded throughout the base, it was the Rovers new mission alarm which was recently developed by Professor Hubert. It was one of the best ways to wake them up, in case they were asleep, plus it was an easy way to avoid waking up Hunter and Colleen's Child, Christian. Each one of their ears flickered as they all sat up in their beds. Hunter and Colleen both sat up as they tried to rid themselves of the drowsiness. "What…what's going on?" Hunter asked as he yawned.

Colleen on the other hand knew what it was after a sec, "Huntie that's the mission alarm, The Master is calling us."

"Ah man, not during the night," He responded as they both jumped out of bed and rushed to change out of their Pajamas. Once they finished they heard a knock on the door, after saying come in they saw it was Sierra and Shadow, both of them still drowsy from waking up. "Another mission I'm guessing?" Shadow asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"And a late one judging by the time," Sierra spoke next looking over at the clock, which read two in the morning.

Hunter nodded as he walked towards the two, "Unfortunately yes, so we all have to go out and there's no telling when we're going to get back." The two parents nodded, knowing that meant they were going to keep an eye on Christian until they got back.

Colleen joined them, holding out a baby monitor, "Here you're going to be needing this, just in case if Christian wakes up during the night."

They both nodded as Sierra accepted it as the two of them hugged their children. Then let them be on their way as they made their way to the briefing room. They were last to arrive as they found everyone there, all still looking a bit tired and would want nothing but to go back to sleep. The Master then showed himself as Hunter and Colleen took their places, "Rovers I'm sorry for waking you all but there's an emergency on our hands." He then pulled up security footage on the huge screen in front of them; it showed feed of some intruders ransacking the place, as if they were looking for something. "A local research facility has been broken into and as you can see they're looking for something, what it is I haven't a clue at the moment."

"What kind of things does that place hold?" Axel asked, as everyone seemed to be fully awake.

"Various chemicals, plants and equipment, It's very important that you all stop them and figure out what they are up to," He responded looking back at the Rovers.

"Who are we up against?" Krystal asked as they all looked back at the screen to gather more data.

"Well, they're all wearing black, so we can't tell who they are," Jenna responded.

"How many are there?" Hunter asked.

"We cannot truly be sure Rovers," The Master responded. "Now you all better be off, the place is only a few minutes from here, good luck."

Hunter stood up as he changed into his leadership role, "Alright everyone you've heard the Master, Lets Hit The Road Rovers!" they all were pumped up after that as they sprinted off towards the hanger. Before leaving Hunter was stopped as Muzzle bounced up next to him, he couldn't help but smile as he petting him. "Sorry Muzzle it's late, why don't you stay here and get some sleep." Muzzled seemed to be sadden at this but still agreed to it as he watched his friend run off after the rest of the team.

Once there Hunter turned to everyone and devised his plan, "Ok we're going to split up right now and hit the building from two sides. Me Colleen, Axel and Ariel are going out in the Street Rover and take the ground entrance, while Exile, Jenna, Blitz, Krystal, and Shag take the cloud Rover and go in through the roof. We'll hit them from both sides and link up once he neutralized everyone. Now let's go!" They all nodded as they went to their assigned vehicles and soon they were off.

**Research Facility **

Rapid movements could be heard echoing throughout the building followed they things being tossed around. The intruders inside were all wearing black and had masks covering their faces. They were all spread out looking for a specific item of interest, but so far they couldn't find it yet. Two of the intruders came up to one that seemed to be the leader of the break in. "Sir no luck on locating the objective," Spoke the first man.

The leader looked at the two, "Alright, then continue to search further in, that's mostly likely where they're keeping it."

All three of them walked together as the second guy spoke, "Sir what does the boss need this thing for anyway, what is he planning?"

"I'm not very sure yet, but whatever it is, he said it'll be worth it." Just then a beep was heard as he found it coming from his head set, clicking it one he responded, "Yeah go ahead."

"_Sir we may found what we're looking for, but it's behind some kind of vault."_

"Where are you?"

"_Third floor, hurry up we're going to need some help here."_

The transmission cut as he turned back to the two, "Ok you two get everyone up to the third floor, there's a vault that needs to be opened."

"Sir" They both responded with a salute before running off.

During that time his radio went off again, Turning it back on he answered, "What is it?"

"_Sir we may have a problem, they're here." _

**Outside**

The Street Rover came to a stop as they entered the gated area, stopping close to the building the four Rovers and jumped out. All of them had their new shock blasters with them, the same ones they used when they were in California. Hunter looked up and saw as the Cloud Rover landed on the roof, a good sign that they were all in position. "Ok we're all in place," He started talking as he looked at everyone, then turned on his comm. on his collar. "Exile you read me?"

He waited for a couple of seconds, nothing but silence could be heard, until he responded, _"Dah comrade we on roof."_

"Ok we all are going to comb around every single floor of this building till we-" He was cut off as an explosion shattered the windows on the second floor, obviously giving way the intruders position.

"What was that!" Axel shouted as they all ducked to avoid getting hit by the glass.

"It came from the third floor!" Colleen responded.

Hunter nodded as he tapped into his comm. "Exile the third floor, stat!"

"_On it comrade!"_ Was all he said as the transmission cut off.

**Third Floor**

Smoke filled the room as the men all stood back waiting for it to clear before going it. The leader of the group cursed his men for making such loud of a noise, but it died down as he saw the huge vault was open. "Hurry up and find it, that explosion mostly likely have alerted them."

"Yes sir," They all said as five of them ran inside and searched for something.

"Sir we have a problem," A voice rang out as the leader turned.

"What is it?"

"Those Rovers are coming up!"

"Blast it, the Colonel is not going to like this," Skeam responded. "Alright hold back those Rovers for a few minutes." The men complied as they ran and took their places.

Hunter's group arrived on the top of the third floor stairway and headed for the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled it open, "Get back!" Axel called out as he pulled the retriever back as gunfire blasted through the door.

"Whoa nice save Axel," The retriever responded as they stayed away from the fire.

"What now?" Colleen asked, there was no chance that they could go through there without getting shot.

"What about the others?" Ariel suggested.

"Comrade!" A voice called out as footsteps echoed out from above. Looking they found the others racing down the stairs down to their sides. "What going on?"

"Our enemies are on the other side and we can't advance any further," Hunter explained, gesturing to the gunfire.

"Any ideas on what to do?"

Exile then turned to Shag, "Comrade don't you have smoke screen of some type?"

"Rah (Yeah)" He responded as he reached into his fur for a few seconds and pulled out a small can.

"Good idea," Hunter responded as he looked over at Axel, "Once the smoke screen is active, use your power and lead us through."

"Got it," He nodded. The power that Hunter mentioned was a special ability he recently gained which allowed him to see the aura around others, which also doubled as a thermal vision. They decided to call it aura sight. It was perfect for this situation. "Line up behind me and stick a hand on each other's shoulder."

They all got in place behind Axel, each placing a hand on a shoulder, making a small chain. Axel was given the can, pulled the pin and chucked it into the room. Waiting for a few seconds a loud pop rang out as the room filled with smoke. Concentrating Axel's eyes blinked, changing from a warm brown to a vibrant purple. Once the fire quickly stopped they rushed into the room unnoticed. As they moved Axel could see three people thirty feet away, keeping to the side of the hall they moved closer. Once at a good distance they broke the chain and fired a non-harmful shock from their weapons, shouts could be heard as they hit the floor knocked out.

Axel deactivated his power once the smoked cleared, just then multiple footsteps could be heard coming from around the hall. They all rushed to the spot, they didn't want to give the enemy the chance to surprise them with anything else. Just then four more came out but before they could get out a shot the Rovers dove for the floor and fired more bolts at them. They all got back up as they hit the floor and moved around the corner.

They got there in time to see a group of people rushing down the opposite side of the hall, they moved to pursue but were halted when a couple of objects were thrown at them. A not even a second passed as a blinding light radiated from them, temporary blinding them all. It took a few seconds and Hunter was the first one to regain his sight, he checked and saw the hall empty, save for the blown off safe door. He checked back on everyone started to regain their sight, "Everyone ok?"

They all confirmed that they were fine; they then moved forward and checked out the blown open safe. "What was it that they were after?" Colleen asked.

"I don't know, but it must have been something worth taking," Hunter responded as he looked over at Axel. "Check to see if you can sense their presence."

He nodded as he shut his eyes and concentrated, while he did that the other stepped into the vault to take a look at what could have been taken. Inside there were a bunch of small deposit boxes, see through cubbies, which had some plants behind. Except for the debris on the ground it looked like the room wasn't even touched. "What gives, why break into a place if they weren't even going to take anything?" Blitz asked while looking around again.

"Bad men must have run out of time when we got here," Exile answered.

"If that's the case then what is it they could have been after?" Colleen asked as they all formed up in the middle of the room just as Axel approached.

"I checked I can't sense a single trace of them in here, they most likely high tailed it out of here."

"Well if that's the case, then there's nothing more we can do here," Hunter responded as he headed for the vault's entrance. "Let's inform the police and get back home, I don't know about you guys but I'm tired."

After hearing their leader's words they too also started to feel tired as well, they weren't really sure how much time had passed but it sure had made them all feel tired. All they wanted to do at the moment was get some sleep; they could worry about this situation later when it became a bigger of a problem. Right now they could rest assure that they stopped the intruders from taking anything, their job was finished…for now.

_**A/N: Hope you like, The small battle scene may have not been that much but i tried. Now things will be getting interesting in the later chapters, mainly because I had to change a lot of things with the plot. Next one will be out soon. **_


	2. Morning After

**Author's Note: ****Hope this is good, I tried my best on this chapter, only because I wasn't really sure how to write it. Enjoy. **

Chapter 2: Morning After

The Master sat in front of his computer, checking it over to see if there were any updates on the break in from earlier in the night. When the Rovers came back they gave their report of what happened and how nothing was taken, he didn't believe that at all. There was something more going on and he had to find out what it was before anything bad happened. Currently it was noon and the Rovers were asleep, when they got back he could see how drained they were and told them to go ahead and sleep in. That was a common this to happen whenever the Rovers had gone out on a late night mission, The Master couldn't have his team nodding off in case he needed them.

Sighing he sat back in his chair; he was getting nothing so far and decided to take a small break. He then started to think back to what the Rovers said last night, how when they managed to chase the intruders off only to find out nothing was touched. Why would they break open a safe and not take anything? It didn't make any sense. They had to be aiming for something, but what could it be? Whatever it was it had to be found fast.

Inside the rec room Sierra and Shadow were sitting on the floor, watching as their grandson crawled. They had taken the responsibility of watching him as his parents rested. It did well for them and plus it allowed them to spend more quality time with him. Both grandparents had smiles on their faces as it amazed them as to how much he resembled his parents. He looked almost like Hunter except he had Colleen's blue eyes. Also his fur was a mix of both parents making it a golden brown.

"Come on Christian, come to Grandma," Sierra urged the child as she held her arms out. The toddler's eyes lay on his grandmother and slowly started to make his way towards her. Over course he was only starting out so he had a little trouble.

Shadow shook his head as he saw him softly fall to the ground, "Don't worry kiddo, you'll get it soon." He moved over and picked him off of the ground, cradling him in his arms.

They both turned heads as they heard the door open, in came both Hunter and Colleen. "Good afternoon you two," Sierra spoke, greeting her children.

"Yeah, we thought you'd be sleep longer," Shadow commented next as the two hugged both of them and sat down on the floor next to them.

"We thought so also, but we woke up and just couldn't go back to sleep," Hunter responded.

Colleen smiled as Shadow handed Christian over to her, she held him in her arms as the child snuggled into her arms. "How are you my little angle," She spoke to her son as they watched him make soft cooing noises, little hands reaching for his mother. That just warmed their hearts seeing him do that. "Hope he wasn't any trouble for you two."

"No, he wasn't, he's such a delight to watch."

Hunter chuckled as his response, "Well that's my boy." Sierra couldn't help but smile at the comment, it felt like yesterday when she said the exact same thing, and now her son is saying it to his child. It just warmed her heart knowing that.

Ariel walked into her room and was surprised to find Axel on the floor meditating. It was something he picked up from their friends, the Mighty Ducks. Ever since he was introduced to this he did it whenever he was stressed or needed to think things over, but mostly he used it to help relax himself. It really did help him; he got a lot calmer and was more happy because of it. Walking over she sat next to him, back against their bed, "Axel is there something the matter?"

He came out of his trance when he heard his wife's voice, "What?"

"Is there something the matter?"

"Well…I guess," He responded, moving himself so he could be next to Ariel. "I just got to thinking about something…last night when we were in that safe…something didn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He signed as he looked up at the ceiling, "It was like something was out of place, you know like something wasn't supposed to be there."

"Like what?" She asked curious as to hear what he was getting at.

He shook his head, "I'm not really sure, but I think our enemies were a step ahead of us this time."

"How so? Please tell me."

"With the amount of time they had before we got there, plus the small amount of time they stalled us, I'm pretty sure that they could have found what they were looking for and get it before we could notice."

The more Ariel thought over Axel's words over the more it started to make sense, but yet they left with nothing, so why would something be off? Whenever Axel had these kinds of thoughts she knew that they should be taken seriously. But yet they really didn't have anything to go on right now so it pained her that they had to leave it at that. "That does make sense, but I'm not really sure if we can do anything right now about it."

He sighed, knowing she was right, "I know, I guess we should keep alert in case something related pops up." Not saying anything else both of them stood up and left the room, even though they talked about it the subject of last night left their minds.

Unknown Location

Skeam walked through the halls of Havoc's hidden base, while carrying a weighted rough sack. Having a sour look on his face he passed a few of his subordinates until he came to a large door. He knocked loudly and waited, once he got confirmation he entered. He walked into a well-furnished office and in the center of the room was a desk with Havoc right behind it. Noticing that it was Skeam he turned his attention to him, "Did you get it?"

He nodded as he moved closer, "Yes sir, but it wasn't easy, we lost seven of our best men because the Rovers showed up."

Havoc scowled at the response, but then straighten himself again as he remembered that sacrifices had to be made in order to get what he needed. "It's unfortunate but still you got it."

Skeam then placed the sack on the desk and opened it, inside was a large glass container that held an odd looking flower inside. It had a slim mint green stem that held one leaf, with jagged edges. The petals were long, with various swirls of colors on them. The outer parts were red and blue while the inner petals were burnt orange and violet. The center, where the pollen was stored, seemed to glow a golden like light.

Havoc smiled at what he saw right before that he couldn't help but laugh, finally he had what he needed and there was no one to stop him. "Good work Skeam; this is exactly what I needed. Now I suppose that the scientist back at the research center don't know it's missing?"

He nodded, "Yes sir, we managed to replace the real thing with the replica that was given to us. Before they even know its fake it'll be far too late."

"Excellent, now take this down to our scientists, and make sure that they don't breathe in the pollen from this plant."

Skeam raised his eyes in curiosity; he didn't really know anything about this plant so he wouldn't know if there are any dangers to it. "And why is that?"

"All will be explained in time, but for now all you need to know is that this thing is a valuable pawn in my plans."

"And what is it you are planning with this?"

All Skeam got was a wicked smile from his leader, followed by a laugh, "You'll see soon, Skeam, you'll see soon enough."

He decided not to ask any more question, whenever he saw that smile on the Colonel's face he knew he had a sure fire plan up his sleeve. After covering up the case he lifted it off and walked out of the office, whatever was planned must have been something good.

_**A/N: Hope you like, Like I said I really didn't know how to write this so I did my best. Now things should start to pick up from here. I thank you so far for sticking with me. Next one will be out soon. **_


	3. Second Wind

**Author's Note:**** Hope this chapter's good, I kind of rushed on certain parts, so it may not be good. Also in the beginning I decided to add some romance since I haven't really done any, Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Second Wind

It was the evening time and all the Rovers could be found outside, on the beach, watching the sunset together. All of them had smiles on their faces as they were all with their loved ones; it was nothing but a peaceful moment. Blitz had his back against one of the palm trees while he was holding his wife in his arms. Both of them enjoyed these moments of close contact, they didn't need words to express their love for each other. Just the contact of both of them was enough. Krystal leaned back in her husband's arms as he laid his head on her shoulder.

Exile and Jenna both on their towel; lying down on their sides. Small laugh could be heard from the two as they whispered things into each other's ear. They took the time to express their love at any given moment. Both of them never really had someone to love in their past, but since meeting each other nothing but love surfaced between the two. "I love you my snow angel," Exile softly said into his wife's ear.

Jenna giggled at the nickname her husband gave to her; it showed how much he truly loved her. Moving her mouth to his ear she responded, "And I love you too my handsome husky." Both of them didn't say anything more as they looked back out at the sunset, enjoying it.

Shadow and Sierra both sat closely next to each other; both holding each other's hand. They too enjoyed these kinds of moments since it allowed them to be with their children and their friends, who they considered a second family. Both of them were parents who were separated from their children but soon were reunited with them, which in turn caused them to find love with each other. And now they were grandparents and couldn't be happier for their children. Taking their eyes off of the sun they looked at each other eyes before nuzzling each other, and then went back to looking back to the setting sun.

Ariel and Axel both were leaning back, enjoying the view of the sun. Being surrounded by their friends and family only made things better than they were currently. "The sun is so perfect," Ariel said without taking her eyes off of it.

"I know, it just make things even better," Axel responded with a smile. He then looked right at her, just as she did the same thing. They both shared a quick kiss to each other before Ariel rested her head on her husband's chest. Axel leaned back more as he stroked his wife's hair, both enjoying the closeness.

Finally Hunter, Colleen and their son Christian, who was currently in his mother's arms. Both leader and second in command, meeting each other was love at first sight. Both hid it for a while afraid of what the other would say about it. Once they told each other of their feelings things started to pick up and they couldn't be any happier. Hunter sat next to his wife, arm placed around her shoulder. A picture perfect moment for the small family. "This is nice," Hunter spoke with a smiled.

Colleen couldn't help but responded, looking at her husband, "I know it is, especially since our little family could spend it together." They both were happy at that, anytime they could spend with their friends and family were things that they like to treasure. It's a great way to pull them all closer together like a true family.

They all turned when they heard Shag's voice, looking over they saw him by a BBQ grill calling them to come and eat. Happily obliging they all stood up and headed over for dinner, things that evening were turning out to be perfect.

Meanwhile the Master sat in his office, with a big smile on his face as he looked at the monitor in front of him. He watched as the Rovers were enjoying themselves. It always brought him happiness when he saw his Rovers all relaxed and worried free. This made him know that he could rely on them if any trouble presented themselves. Deciding he'd taken enough time checking in on them he switched off the monitor and went back to his work.

Typing on his computer he went over some reports from the space Rovers when he noticed a small red blinking light. Curious to why he didn't see it he clicked on it and a video footage was shown. He was shocked to see that it was the same intruders from the night before, and what shocked him more was that the source of the video came from the same research facility. A thought of them coming back to obtain whatever it was they were after came to him. Checking the feed he saw that it was taken only five minutes ago, knowing he had to alert the Rovers he opened a plastic case on his desk and pressed a button that lay underneath.

The Rovers chatted and ate when all of a sudden their ears flicked as a familiar high pitched whistle could be heard. Some groaned as they were disappointed at the fact that they were needed, something that they didn't need right now. Hunter was the first to speak as he turned everyone, "Alright everyone as much as you're disappointed we have a job to do, now lets move it."

They all nodded as they left to get changed and head to the briefing room, only leaving Hunter, Colleen, Shadow and Sierra outside. Colleen held Christian in a loving hug, while whispering some words into her son's ear before giving him to his grandparents. "Take good care him, we'll be back soon."

Sierra nodded as she took her grandson, "We will, good luck to all of you and be safe."

Hunter then leaned in and kissed his son on the head, "Will miss you all till then."

"So will we," Shadow responded. Hunter and Colleen both then ran off to join the others, leaving their son and both grandparents behind.

They all assembled in the briefing room just as the Master entered the room with a serious look on his face. "Rovers we have a problem on our hands, I'll get straight to the point." He then pulled the same security footage he saw so they could see. "The intruders from the night before are back and are at the same place from before." They all were shocked at seeing the video, it only meant that their work from earlier wasn't done yet.

"So that means they didn't get what they were looking for then," Hunter commented first.

"That's my thoughts also."

They all continued to look at the video feed but were shocked when it was cut, leaving nothing but white static. "They must have cut the power to the cameras," Colleen called out.

"It's unfortunately that happened, since I can't inform you anymore, but for now time is of the essence and you all need to stop them before they fulfill what they have planned, good luck Rovers."

Hunter stood back up and faced all of the Rovers, "Ok everyone we get a second chance to get these guys. Lets not give them the chance to get way this time. Lets Hit The Road Rovers!" They were all pumped as they rose and ran to the hanger. Deciding to stick together this time they all piled into the sky Rover and took off to their destination.

Meanwhile at the building Skeam and the rest of his men were scattered, preparing for the Rovers arrival, since they knew they would be coming. Skeam walked up to some of his men as they faced them, "Is everything prepared?"

The first one nodded, "Yes sir, we just need the final product before we can continue."

Skeam grinned as he pulled the same rough sack he had from eariler and opened it, revealing a large silver canister. "Here, you know what to do with this."

The first one nodded as he accepted the object and left, leaving the last one. "Did you take out the cameras?" Skeam asked, needed to know this piece of information.

The second man nodded, "Yes those Rovers will be blind and not know what will happen."

"Good…" Just then his radio beeped, turning it on he answered. Nodding he turned it off and addressed the rest of his troops, "Hurry up they're here!"

On the roof the Sky Rover landed and the Rovers all exited out, their shock blasters out and ready in case someone jumped out to them. They all formed up and headed for the roof's door, but before they opened the door Hunter turned, "Axel can you get anything?"

Axel closed his eyes and started to concentrate, trying to feel around for any kind of emotion inside the building. After a minute he opened up his eyes, face had a worried face. "I'm not sure but…I feel something faint a couple of floors down. I can't really sense how many there are."

Everyone took that as a bad sign, since they wouldn't know he they were facing, it only prompt them to be even more careful. Turning back Hunter then opened the door; while keeping his blaster pointed forwards he found the stairway clear. Turning back he signaled that it was cleared and they all started to move down. Keeping in a straight line they all moved down a couple of floors till they got to the one that Axel informed them of. Keeping themselves pressed against the door Hunter was the first to open the door slowly, keeping himself to the side. They were all surprised to have found that nothing happened. Turning back to Axel, Hunter had questionable look, "Are you sure this is the right floor?"

He nodded," Yes I'm sure, I'm not sure what's wrong though."

Deciding to accept the answer they all headed into the room one by one. As they all entered they found a quiet empty floor, as if nothing was there to begin with. "This is getting weird," Exile commented.

"Rits Ruiet(It's quiet)" Shag added.

"I know, something must be up," Krystal agreed as they moved and looked around.

"Where to next," Blitz asked Axel as everyone looked at him.

Axel shook his head as he had nothing to give them, "I'm not sure, I can't really sense anything else."

After hearing him they decided to further their search, combing the whole floor for anything. As they walked one of them seemed to notice something, "Hunter look over there," Jenna called out. They all turned their attention and noticed that one of the heavy doors nearby was open, reveling a light that was on.

Deciding it was their best bet they moved towards it. Something didn't feel right to Axel so he pulled Hunter back a bit and whispered to him, "Hunter I'm not so sure about this."

"What do you mean?" He responded, curious.

They both stopped, but the others kept walking, not noticing that they did. "I just got a bad feeling that something is up."

Hunter very well knew where Axel was getting to, whenever he had bad feelings something bad was bound to happen. Know he had to inform the others the two of them sprint to catch up with everyone else. They saw them enter the room and just as Hunter was about to enter he felt himself getting grabbed. "Hunter watch out!" Axel yelled as he pulled the retriever back just as the heavy door slammed closed. Both fell on their backs but recovered quickly as they ran back to the door, both trying desperately trying to open it. Unfortunately it was locked tight.

Inside the room the Rovers entered a small room that had a couple of tables and shelves but jumped as the door slammed closed, all turning towards it. "Whoa what happened?" Exile called out.

Colleen and Ariel both ran to the door and looked out the window that was on the door. They could see Hunter and Axel outside trying to open the door. They could see them saying something but couldn't hear them. "We can't hear you!" Colleen called out, now they were trying to get the door open, but weren't having any luck on their part.

"The door's locked!" Ariel called out, it seemed that they couldn't hear them either.

"Comrades out of way, I will melt door!" Exile called out as he charged his heat vision but stopped when they heard something. Just then they saw something coming out of the vents, a bright golden like powder was being sprayed into the room. A huge amount of it was being sprayed into the room that they couldn't help but breathe it in. In a few moments they all could feel their bodies feeling a bit slow, then sluggish. They all soon fell to their knees just as their eyes felt like they were made of lead. Then just like that they all fell to the floor and shut their eyes.

Outside Hunter and Axel panicked as they saw this, "What's happening!" Axel yelled out.

"I don't know but we have to get this door open!" They tried to think of what to do but nothing came to them. They both had to watch helplessly as their friends and loved ones all hit the ground, not knowing what was going on.

Just then they both heard footsteps and turned to see the Skeam and his men turned in the direction they were in. They all stopped in shock at the sight of the two Rovers, "What, how did you-"Skeam shouted out first but was interrupted when the two remaining Rovers fired at them. They missed their Targets as they fled for cover. "How did you two escape it!" Skeam called out.

"What did you do to them!" Hunter yelled out in anger, both of them keeping their blasters pointed in case they decided to jump out.

They could hear him laugh, he seemed to be enjoying this, "That's for you to find out, it's unfortunate that you could join your friends!" Just then they could hear them running away.

Angry as he was Hunter was about to run after them but was stopped by Axel, "Hunter I know you're mad but we need to make sure the others are ok." Even though he was consumed by anger he knew that he was right, deciding to let it go they tried to figure out how to get the door open. But to their surprise they saw that the door surprisingly opened itself. Deciding to act on impulse Axel was about to run inside but Hunter stopped him, "Wait whatever was in there is still in there." Axel knew that he was right, and if they weren't careful they could breathe in whatever the stuff was and ended up like everyone else.

Looking back inside they both wondered what to do, but then they looked on the ceiling they saw the room's sprinkler system. Smiling Hunter aimed his pistol at on and fired, the shock causing the sprinklers to go off, bathing the room in water and washing off whatever was sprayed in the room. Waiting a minute they both then moved inside, kneeling down to their wives first. "Colleen wake up!" Hunter called out gently shaking her.

"Come on Ariel you need to get up," Axel said next.

It was weird, they were all fine but it appeared that they were asleep. They tried their best to wake them up but nothing worked, not even the water spraying on them worked. They checked on the others but it was the same for them. "What do you think happened?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, is that they aren't waking up," Axel shook his head.

Hunter then lifted Colleen into his arms, "Whatever that stuff they breathe in was must have done this. We have to get them back to HQ and get the professor to check on them." Axel nodded as well as carrying Ariel in his arms as both of them one by one carried them all back to the Sky Rover. Something happened to their teammates and they didn't know what had happened.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I tried with this chapter. Things are starting to get easy right now with the story, so I hope it'll be good. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. **_


	4. The Bad News

**Author's Note: ****This may not be my best chapter, only because I had to change it up, and I rushed through it so It may not be my best. Enjoy. **

Chapter 4: The Bad News

Silence filled the infirmary of Road Rover HQ, both Hunter and Axel just got back five minutes ago. They called out for the Master and got a few stretchers so they could wheel their friends to the infirmary. Once The Master, Shadow and Sierra arrived they were startled at what they saw. They didn't really know how to react to seeing most of the team out and being wheeled in. There was no time for questions as they all helped wheel them to the med bay. Once there the down Rovers were placed on the beds and some cots, since there was no room. They took off all their armor so it won't interfere and soon the professor was brought up to speed and began checking them over.

While the professor checked them over the Master took Hunter and Axel off to the side, not wanting to be left out Shadow and Sierra both joined them. One look at the two and the Master could tell that what happened upset them. "What happened down there and what happened to the others?" He knew that they were on edge and had to keep things calm.

Both were silent at first, both not sure where to start since it really angered them. But the silence was broken when Hunter spoke first, "It was a trap Master, they were waiting for us."

"Who?" Shadow asked.

Axel sighed as he took it from there, "It was Havoc's men, he was the one behind this."

"Ok, but what happened to the other Rovers?" Master asked, taking a look at the others. The sight of seeing his Rovers like that was unsettling for him, since he didn't know what was wrong with them.

"We're not really sure, but we were checking out the rooms and one of them caught our eyes. They all went in but Hunter and I stopped for a sec since I had some unsettling feelings," Axel began to explain, not looking at the ground while leaning against the wall.

"And the next thing we knew the door to the room shut closed and locked everyone inside," Hunter continued. "We looked through the window on the door and we could see something being sprayed inside the room. We don't know what it was but it before we knew it they were knocked out. Trust us we tried everything we could to wake them but it didn't work."

The Master then started thinking over what was told, this wasn't good on their part and there was nothing they could do until the professor finished his observation.

After a while the professor turned and motioned for them to come over, doing as they were told Hunter was the first to speak, "So what did you find out?"

He rubbed his temples as he sighed, not sure where to start, "Do you want the good news, or bad news?"

All of them had some dread fill them; whenever they heard something like that they knew it was bad either way. "Might as well hear the good news," Axel responded.

Taking off his glasses and cleaning the lenses professor Hubert explained, I've checked them all over and as far as I can tell they're all perfectly healthy. There's nothing wrong with them that's out of the ordinary, they'll all seem to be in a very deep sleep."

That seem to calm them down, they were happy to know that they were fine but that died down when they remembered that there was more. "And the bad news?" Sierra asked.

The blood hound sighed deeply as he had trouble saying what he had to say. "I've tried everything in my power, but…I can't wake them up."

That seemed to hit them pretty hard, they all thought that out of all of them that the professor could have woke them. They were at a loss for what they could do now. "You tried everything?" The Master asked, trying to make sure he heard him right.

Nodding he explained, "Yes, everything from smelling salts to wake up serum, but none had any effect on them." He then looked to Hunter and Axel for answers. "What exactly happened to them?" They retold what happened, an eye raised once he heard the part about something be sprayed at them. "Interesting, you two wouldn't happen to have a sample of what that product is would you?"

That made them uneasy, silently cursing themselves became of what they did earlier. Finally Hunter was the one to explain, "We don't, once we were able to get into the room the stuff that was sprayed was still in the air. We could have been affected if we went in there, so we fired at the fire sprinklers and they washed it all away."

He shook his head and sighed, "That's real unfortunate; If I could have got a sample I could have found out what is wrong with them."

The two Rovers looked down in shame, "We sorry, but we didn't have a choice," Axel spoke.

Luckily the Master reassured them, "It's alright Rovers, you did the right thing. You shouldn't blame yourselves for something like this."

Just then they all turned when the Professor snapped his fingers as an idea came to mind, "I got it!" they all watched in confusion as he moved back to the others and looked the discarded armor.

"What is it Professor?" The Master asked, all of them eager to hear his response.

I have an idea, there may have been some of the, let's call it powder, stuck on the others armor. Remember that the water couldn't have washed off all of it."

They all thought about this came to the realization that his theory could be true. The water couldn't have hit all of the armor so it all couldn't be gone. They then watched as he picked up one of the gloves and looked at the palm of it, a smile crept onto his face, "I found some!" he shouted happily. The others moved forward to take a closer look, but the professor stopped them, "Don't get any closer, who knows what'll happen if you breathe it in." they all nodded as they kept their distance, knowing he was right.

They watched as the blood hound put on a medical mask over his face and grabbed a chemical tube to scoop the powder in it. Once he got all he could he moved over to his computer. "Was there enough?"

Turning back he nodded, "Yes, just enough, I can run a test to see what this stuff is."

"How long is it going to take?" Sierra asked.

"Don't know for sure, I think you all best go and wait for me to call you," He suggested as he turned back to the computer.

"No," Hunter responded. "I don't want to leave right now, I can't"

Axel put a hand on his shoulder, "I know what you mean I don't think I can leave either."

"You two sure?" The Master asked, receiving a nod from the two. In the end they all decided to stay and wait, which was ok with the professor. Hunter and Axel went over to their wives and held their hands, while Sierra and Shadow went over to their sons to talk to them.

A few hours pass by, not that much sound was made as they waited for the results to be finished. Things were strange, since there wasn't really that much sound. Not being able to have the others up made things feel weird, since they would be able to see them every now and then. So the wait was a long one to them. Soon a very loud bang could be heard from the Professor's direction, looking over they all could see that he slammed his fist down on the desk. Worried they all moved over to him. "What's wrong?" Hunter asked.

Sighing he responded, "I finished the test, and it's not good."

"What did you find out," Axel dreadfully asked.

Turning in his chair the Professor told them the bad news, "The powder they inhaled was actually pollen from a very rare flower called Nightglow. The pollen was studied immensely and the results were huge." He seemed hesitant to continued, since he knew the rest would only bring them down.

"What are the effects?" Hunter asked.

Signing deeply he continued, "Whoever breathes in the Pollen will fall into a very, very deep sleep…one that no one can ever wake up from." Silence filled the room after the news left him; the only thing that it told them was that the fact the other Rovers would be asleep forever.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I tried my best to explain this part so I hope I did good. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. **_


	5. A Chance

**Author's Note: ****Just to you know I think my creativity is slipping for some reason. This was the best I could do with this chapter. Enjoy. **

Chapter 5: A Chance

The news hit all of them hard, The Master shocked at the fact that most of his Rovers were down and couldn't be revived. Shadow and Sierra were couldn't believe it, they were very close to everyone and knowing that they are stuck in a permeate sleep really devastated them. But most of all the news really hit home for Hunter and Axel, as both felt it was their responsibility to look out for them and they couldn't do that. There was nothing that they both could say at the moment. "Professor isn't there a cure for this?" The Master asked the Blood Hound.

Sadly the response wasn't the one they wanted to hear, "I'm sorry, there's nothing in my knowledge that could be used to help them."

That stung them more than it already had, the professor was their last hope but he couldn't help them. What were they going to do know? Sighing heavily Axel and Hunter began to leave the room, everyone else were surprised at their actions and were wondering why. Just before Hunter left he stopped by his mother and father's side, "Can you guys look after Christian for a little while longer?"

His voice had a bit of sadness to it, and when hearing it the two of them knew that the two of them needed to be alone for a bit. Nodding Sierra responded, "Yes, no problem."

"Thank you," He responded as he followed Axel out of the lab.

**Unknown Location **

Skeam nervously paced outside the office of Colonel Havoc; arriving back to base a while ago he was supposed to give a report on how his mission went. Obviously it went bad and he had no idea how he was going to explain it to the Colonel. Stopping in front of the door he knew he had to get it over eventually, so blowing out a nervous sigh he moved his hand up and knocked on the door. Once he heard the confirmation to come in he opened the door and walked right in, his sights on Havoc, who just looked up at him. "Ah Skeam, how did it go?"

"Well sir…The stuff you gave us worked," He managed to say, kind of avoiding the true answer.

Havoc smiled at the response, "I knew it would!" He started laughing as he realized that his plans had finally worked. Standing up he moved over to Skeam and patted him on the shoulder. "So what did you do with the Rovers then?"

Now Skeam was nervous, now he had to tell him the bad news, which he was dreading the most. "Well…you see sir…that…"

Havoc seemed to pick this up and frowned, knowing that there's something he wasn't telling him. "What happened?" He asked giving a stern look.

He back up at the stare, "Well sir…we did get the Rovers…but." Taking a large gulp he continued. "Two of the Rovers didn't fall for the trap."

"What!" He screamed out. "How did they not fall for it!"

"We're not sure sir; we had to turn off the cameras so we had to guess when to spring it."

Havoc paced around the room, angered and slightly worried. "This isn't good, we had a good plan and you all screwed it up!"

Skeam held his hands up in defense, "But sir what kind of trouble can two Rovers do?"

Stopping behind his desk Havoc placed his hand on the table and started to breathe in and out before looking up, "That depends…which two was it?"

Skeam started thinking back then paled as he recalled which ones they were. "The…re…Retriever and…Akita."

His eyes widen as he heard this then he slammed his fist onto the table, "Not good…not good! Things aren't going to be easy if those two are still around, no doubt they will search for the anti-agent for that plant."

That seemed to catch Skeam off guard, "What do you mean? I thought there wasn't anything to counter that plant."

Havoc didn't respond as he sat down and started writing things down, "All will be explained, just tell the men to get ready to go, and give this to the scientist, they'll know what to do." Holding out the piece of paper Skeam took it and left the room.

**Road Rover HQ**

Hunter laid on the bed he and his wife shared, wide awake. He'd been this way for a while, having trouble just trying to fall asleep, sighing he looked over at the empty spot next to him. Not having Colleen next to him was the reason why he was awake; it just didn't feel right when he tried. He'd grown so accustomed to having her right next to him that made it easy for him to fall asleep. Sighing he sat up and planted his feet on the floor, deciding that he wasn't going to be able to sleep right now.

He got up and moved over to his son's crib, a smile crept onto his face as he watched him sleep. But yet a tear slid down his face as he realized that he would never see his mother awake again. It was something that pained him the most; this was something that he didn't want to happen. He didn't want his son to grow up without his mother. Wiping the tear away he grabbed the baby monitor and walked back to his bed, slipping on his slippers he then left the room to walk around the base, hoping this would help his sleeping problem.

Hunter walked around the base for several minutes; even though it was night he couldn't help but notice how quiet things were. It only depressed him as he realized that this is something he might have to get used to. After he and Axel left the med bay they both softly cried, knowing that their loved ones and friends wouldn't be able to wake up again really hit them hard. They both had to spend the rest of the night by themselves; they couldn't be around anyone at the time. Soon night came and they decided to go to sleep, which lead to now. Pulling himself out of his thoughts Hunter realized he was in front of the door of the med bay, without hesitation he walked into the room.

As he entered he was surprised to find that Axel was in there, next to Ariel holding her hand. His ears flickered as he heard the door open, turning he saw it was Hunter. "Hey," He said in a low voice.

"Hey," Hunter responded in the same tone as he walked over to Colleen's side, sat down on the stool next to the bed she was on. "Couldn't sleep either?"

He nodded as he turned to face the retriever, "Had trouble, it made me want to be with Ariel."

Hunter didn't respond at first as he looked down at his wife. She lay perfectly still on the bed, her soft breathing could be heard, he would have considered this a lovely scene if the circumstances were different. "It's just hard to believe…that something like this happened."

Axel then looked down at the floor, "I know….And I'm sorry for it."

Hunter's heard jerked up as he looked at his brother-in-law; mouth slightly ajar from the comment. "Why would you say something like that?"

Looking up at the retriever he started to explain, "I've been thinking about this all day long, and it just came to my mind." He took a couple of breathes before continuing. "This was my fault…I had the ability to sense this and yet I couldn't fully sense what was going on. I had the bad feeling about this and yet I only voiced my concern to you, if I would have told everyone else at the same time then the outcome could have been different."

Hunter stood up from his seat as he moved his stool so he could be seat right in front of Axel. "Don't blame yourself like that; you truly don't have full control over your powers so you couldn't sense anything fully. If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

Hearing that shocked Axel big time, why would Hunter be blaming himself? "What are you talking about, there's no way-"

He didn't get to finish as he was cut off, "I'm the leader of this team, and it's my responsibility to make sure everyone is ok but I failed that. I could have taken more precautions but I didn't."

"Don't say that," Axel suddenly responded as he stood up, it seemed as if there was some anger boiling inside of him. "Your leadership skills had nothing to do with what happened! So don't go and blame yourself for this."

Standing up also Hunter responded, "I know it's true, so why don't you?"

"Your leadership never went wrong, you did everything right…and…I suppose…it was something that was unexpected."

Both ended up sitting back down after a moment of thinking things through, they were both right in a way since it was a situation that they couldn't predict. They both then looked around the room, looking at the still forms of their friends. Even though the professor said there was nothing in his knowledge that he could do, that still didn't mean he was giving up. He's going to try to do everything in his power to help them no matter what. The only question is when it's going to happen.

"Sorry," Axel spoke first.

"No I am," Hunter responded. "I shouldn't have gone off like that.

"Neither should I."

"Too bad there's nothing we can do to help," Hunter spoke, looking back at Axel.

"I know, but what can we do, I mean we have no idea if there is any cure for that flower, and I bet no one knows." He answered as they both sat back down.

Hunter looked down at the ground in sadness; they had no idea on what to do right now but wait. This was going to be hard for the both of them since they never spent time without anyone else around. But still he wished that there was something they could do to help. Just then his eyes widen as something popped into his head, something that he should have thought of before, smiling he stood back up. "Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

Axel had a questioning look on his face as he stood up also, "What do you mean?"

Hunter then walked over to the door, while Axel followed him in question, "Where are you going?"

Just before leaving the retriever turned back, "Look just get dressed, get the cocktail weenies from the kitchen and meet me in the hanger."

"Why where are you getting at?"

"If Professor Hubert can't find the answer right now, then there's one person left that can still help us." They both left the room as they walked the hall. "We're going to see Confuse-us."

_**A/N: Hope you like, I'm sure how I did with this chapter, but all I can say is that it should get better either the next chapter or the one after the next. **_


	6. An Answer

**Author's Note: ****Ok this chapter may have been sloppy, but I really wanted to get this done. Hopefully this is good. **

Chapter 6: An Answer

Hunter knocked on his mom and dad's room and waited for one of them to respond. He knew Axel would be waiting but he had to take care of his son first. After a minute of waiting the door slowly opened to show that it was Shadow who answered, rubbing his eyes he was curious to why Hunter was here. "What is it, is something wrong?" then he noticed that he was all dressed, preparing to go somewhere.

"Dad look I'm sorry but I just thought of something that could help out with the others and I need you and mom to keep an ear out for Christian," He answered as he held out the monitor.

All the sleep left Shadow as he heard this and took the monitor, "Really, how?"

"It's not a guarantee but it's maybe the last chance we have, we'll explain it all once we get back ok." All he received was a nod, taking that answer he rushed down the hall towards the hanger. Once there he found Axel already there waiting for him. "Do you have them?"

He nodded as he held up the box, "Yeah, luckily they're his favorite kind."

"Good, now let's go," he responded as they walked towards the sky Rover and hopped in and soon they were off.

An hour or two later they were nearing their destination, as they looked around Axel turned to Hunter, "you think that Confuse-Us can really help is?"

"He's the wises dog known, so if doesn't know than no one will," He responded, keeping his eyes forwards.

"If that happens, then where do we go from there?" He asked, leaning back in the co-pilot chair.

Hunter sighed as he shook his head, "There will be nothing we can do, that's why Confuse-us is our last option." Nothing else was spoken as they neared their destination, landing on the bottom of the mountain the two Rovers hopped out and began to ascend the long stairway. After a few minutes of climbing them they finally reached the top, they found Confuse-Us meditating on his rock and apparently unaware of their presence. "Oh great Confuse-Us we come to seek your knowledge and wisdom."

The dog's ears flickered as he came out of his trance, opening his eyes he leaned forwards, "Did you bring the cocktail weenies!"

"Yes sir," Axel responded as he grabbed the box and handled it over.

He gladly took the box and started eating some, "Ah the cheesy kind, good. Alright now what can-"It was then that he finally noticed that there were only two of them, curious he asked. "Hey where are your other friends?"

"Well that's why we came to you," Hunter responded, finally getting to the reason why they were here. "We need to know if you have any knowledge on the flower called nightglow."

Confuse-Us began tapping his head as he began thinking, "Ah, that's a name I haven't heard in a while."

"So you know about it?" Axel asked, his hopes starting to spark.

Nodding he began to explain, "It's a rare plant that has hazardous properties because of the pollen it has. It gets its name from the fact that the pollen glows when night comes around, but it also has a long going effect. Anyone who breathes it in will end up in a sleep which they will never wake up from, which is why it's everyone should avoid it if spotted."

"Yes, that's it," Hunter responded, confirming that it was the same flower they were talking about. "Our team walked into a trap and breathed in the pollen, and now they are down and won't wake up. We come to ask, is there any way to cure them of this?"

The question was said, and now there was silence between the three as the two Rovers awaited for an answer. They both were feeling uneasy when he didn't respond yet, their hope for a cure started to die off. It was then a smile from the dog brought their hopes up, "Yes there is matter of fact."

"Where!" They both asked, both wanting to know desperately.

"Now, now hold on there, with good news comes some bad news as well," Saying that made them drop their jaws a bit, not liking the strings that were attached. "Now the good news is that the counter agent you're looking for is another flower called Gold Spring. It's a rare plant that seems to glow like gold, take the pollen from that and turn it into a serum and you'll have the cure you'll need."

They both understood what he said but then remembered that the bad news was coming. "But what's the downside?" Axel asked.

Confuse-Us took a deep breath before resuming, "The location of said plant is unknown to me, that'll have to be your job to do."

Their hopes were shot as he said that last part, how would they be able to find the plant if Confuse-Us didn't even know where it was? But at least they had a name to work with, so they would have to accept that. "Thank you, you helped us a lot just giving us a name, but we'll be off now," Hunter responded as he motioned for Axel to follow.

"Anytime, good luck with your mission and next time bring the large box!"

As the two Rovers walked down the steps they talked about the information they received. "How do we go on with just a name?" Axel asked.

"I don't know but it's something," Hunter responded, hand on his chin trying to think. "Maybe Professor Hubert can look around to find it."

"Possibly but we don't know how long it can take."

"I know it's hard waiting but we're going to have to." The retriever finished as they reached the Sky Rover.

A few hours later the sun started rising just as the Sky Rover landed in the hanger, once it was firmly on the ground everything was shut off as the two Rovers left. Just as they exited they were surprised to see the Master waiting for them. Walking up to him they listened to what he had to say, "Where were you two?"

Hunter decided to answer for the both of them, "Sir we went to go see Confuse-Us, we both realized that he was our last chance to find a cure."

That seemed to intrigue the Master as he responded, "And what did he have to say?"

Axel took it from there, "There is a cure, a flower called Gold Spring, but he doesn't know where it's located."

The Master suddenly turned and walked out, not before motioning for the two to follow him. "Master is something up?" Hunter asked, curious to why he walked off like that.

"Something just popped into my mind just now," He responded as he took an occasional glance at the two. "If there's a cure then mostly likely Havoc may know there one also. And since you two are still up and moving he knows you both will try to save everyone."

"Where is this getting to?"

The Master stopped and turned to Hunter and Axel, "If he knows that you two know that there's a cure most likely he'll go to the plant's location-"

"And destroy it," Hunter paled as he finished the sentence.

"Precisely," he responded as he continued walking. "We need to find the location fast, otherwise all will be lost."

"But then once we have the location, then…" Axel started but couldn't finish.

"It's going to have to be a two Rover mission," That made Axel and Hunter freeze in step. Just the two of them on a mission; that has never happened before, which made them worry. They had no idea how they were going to pull this one off.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I tried with this chapter and really wanted to get it out of the way. Now things should start picking up. **_


	7. Heading Out

**Author's**** Note:**** Ok I know i'm taking a little long trying to get to the action but I should be getting there in the next chapter. I'm doing my best and I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 7: Heading Out

Hunter and Axel both stood around the table in the briefing room, getting things ready to embark on their mission. This would be the first time that only the two of them would go on a mission, and it had them worried. They weren't sure how they could do this without the others to help them, but they knew they had to try. "Is everything here?" Hunter asked as they both looked at their equipment on the table. Since it was only the two of them they needed to make sure they had the right equipment needed, so they can take on Havoc's men if they find them and it may take a while for them to find the flower.

"Yes," Axel responded as he put traveling pack on the table as well. "Chance are it may take more than a day to find the flower so we best take some extra supplies."

Nodding Hunter started loading up the stuff into the pack, they were carrying equipment like canteens, their shock pistols, some food, etc. as they did both of their minds were on earlier.

**An Hour Earlier **

Everyone waited inside Professor Hubert's lab as they waited for him to find the location of the Sun Spring, but it was taking long. They needed for things to hurry up, chances were that time weren't on their side. Nothing was spoken as they all could hear the Professor's typing, that seemed to be the only noise that was being made. But then their answer finally answered, "I've found it!" The Professor exclaimed, causing everyone to gather around him.

"Where is it?" Hunter asked.

"In a jungle in South America, I'm not exactly sure but I've narrowed it down to these coordinates. It's a pretty big area, but I'm sure you two can find it."

"Ok, when should we leave?" Axel asked.

The Master answered for them, "Get prepared and gather some equipment and supplies, then meet in the briefing room and I'll give you further instructions."

"Yes Master," They both responded as they watched him leave the lab.

After watching him leave Professor Hubert then approached the two Rovers, "Well seeing as you two are heading for the jungle I think a change in clothing is appropriate."

Both of them had questionable looks on their faces as to what he meant, but then deciding to trust his judgment. "Alright, what did you have in mind?" Hunter asked as they both watched him smile.

**End Flashback**

Hunter stopped packing for a sec to look down at the new gear he was wearing. It was almost like the same clothes they all wore back in London, with the whole werewolf fiasco, but modified a bit. The pants were baggier, black, and had a holster on the leg for their shock blasters. He had on boots that were specially designed for any kind of surface, whether it is ice, or slick surfaces. The shirt was the same, dark green with the Rovers logo on it, but the sleeves were long but could be roll up if desired, which he did. On his hands were fingerless gloves, they were optional if they were desired, but still add to the look. Finally over the shirt was a tactical vest, which held other equipment they were using. The only differences in the vest were the color, each Rover was issued the same vest but each was in a different color. Hunter's was a navy blue, which was zipped up about three-fourths of the way.

Looking over at Axel he saw him dressed in the same fashion, same gloves, rolled up sleeves, and the color of his vest was green, which was unzipped. "Liking the new clothes?" Hunter asked.

Looking up Axel nodded, "Yeah, they're nice, probably not as protective as our armor but it's still cool."

Hunter couldn't agree more, when the Professor showed them their new attire they were shocked at it. They were told that it was they were perfect for the type of environment they were going into, plus it would help them carry extra equipment they needed. They were a little worried about the lack of protection it could provide but in the end they decided to compensate for it.

Once they got dressed they retrieved some new equipment that the professor had developed, also some supplies they needed. The new hardware they had to play with was more effective smoke, flash and EMP bombs. Laser trip wires, just in case they were camping and didn't want to be caught off guard. The same remote detonated EMP mines, from their last mission, and finally a proximity trip wire that shot off a loud high pitched whistle that only they could hear, so that they could be alerted when camped. Most of these new toys were made from the blueprints that they got from the Mighty Ducks; their plans had really helped them out and were thankful for their help.

Hunter and Axel both finished packing up everything just as the Master entered the room. A smile crept onto his face as he saw them in their new gear; he would have to congratulate the Professor once they were gone. "All both of you packed?"

Both nodded as a response, "Yes Master, we have all of our equipment," Hunter answered.

"How about supplies?"

"We packed some freeze dry foods, and canteens, we're all set," Axel responded.

"Good," He responded as he pulled up a map of South America on the monitor, and then showed the jungle they were heading to. "Now from what the Professor has told us the plant is somewhere in the area, but the precise location hasn't been determined so you're going to have to look for it. Plus you also have to watch out for Havoc and his men, if possible subdue and capture him; it'll do us a lot of good for us. But remember your main priority is to obtain the plant and return here as safely as possible."

"We understand Master, we'll do our best," Hunter responded, as the both of them stood up.

The Master nodded as a response, "I wish I could have back up for you two but I'm sad to say I cannot at the moment. I know you've never done a mission with on the two of you but I know you can pull it off and save your team, good luck."

Once the Master had finished Hunter and Axel looked at each other, "You ready?" Axel asked.

Hunter hesitated for a moment before answering, something was on his mind at the moment and he knew he couldn't leave until he did something. "Not yet…can we stop by the med bay first?"

Axel was silent as he heard his brother-in-law's request, then it came to him. The same thing followed for him, "Yeah, I think I would also like to stop by there first." Smiling they both left the briefing room and headed towards their next destination.

The door to the med bay opened as the two entered, they were surprised to find that Shadow, and Sierra were in there, along with Christian who was asleep in his grandmother's arms. Turning towards the door the two grandparents were also surprised to see their sons in the room as well. "Is something wrong?" Shadow asked.

"No, there was something we both wanted to do before we left," Hunter responded as they both walked forward. He then went over to Colleen's side as did Axel with Ariel. They both were silent as they looked around the room at their down friends, Blitz, Krystal, Exile, Jenna, Shag, Muzzle, Colleen, and Ariel, all of them down and not able to help them. It became surreal to them as they saw them like this, it only made them more determined to save them, so that won't ever have to see them like this again.

Hunter ran his hand through his wife's hair as he kneeled down to her level, putting his mouth near her ear he began to speak. "We'll be back Colleen, just you and everyone hang in there, and you'll all be up and we'll be together again. I love you." He then planted a kiss on her lips before standing back up.

Axel hugged his wife and kissed her also as he spoke into her ear. "I love you, don't worry we will have this nightmare over in no time." After finishing he stood up and joined Hunter.

Once the two of them finished Shadow and Sierra walked to them, "you two ok now?' Sierra asked.

"Yes mom, we just wanted to say bye to everyone before we left," Hunter responded.

"Yeah, I mean this is the first time we aren't going to have everyone else with us," Axel seconded. "We just felt right doing it."

"Well we both wish you two the best of luck on your mission," Shadow responded as he hugged the two. "And please come back with that cure."

"We will," They both responded, returning the hug, and then accepted the one their mother gave them.

"Please be safe," Sierra said.

Nodding Hunter then took his son into his arms and hugged him, "I love you my son, be good for your grandparents." Kissing him on the forehead he gave him back to Sierra. They said their last goodbyes before heading out, both not wanting to show that on the inside, they were scared.

Sometime later they both were sitting inside the Sonic Rover in silence; both didn't really know what to say or even if they should say anything. Occasionally Hunter and Axel would glace back at the empty seats on the ship, which would usually be filled by their friends, but sadly they weren't and things were quiet.

The chatter of the others would fill the ship as they went to their destination; it was a good way to calm everyone before they official began their mission. But now seeing those empty seats made them feel…worried. All sorts of thoughts filled their minds, but best tried to keep them at bay so they wouldn't get distracted.

Axel turned to Hunter and saw him with his eyes straight forward, as if that was the only thing he was concentrating on. He knew that he was scared on the inside, and he didn't blame him because he was the same way. They had some time before they arrived so it was best they talk this over right now. "You alright Hunter?"

Hearing his voice knocked the retriever out of the trance he was in, "What?"

"I asked if you were alright." Moving his eyes forward, Hunter didn't say a word at all; he didn't really want to say anything but he knew he had to. "You're scared aren't you?"

He didn't respond right away, Hunter turned the auto pilot on and slumped back into his seat. "I forgot you can sense emotions."

"I'm sorry for that, but I feel the same way as well," Axel responded, looking at the floor. "I mean we have never done this with only the two of us, who knows what could happen."

"I know what you mean," Hunter responded as he turned in his seat. "Never before in my time being a Rover has my heart beaten this fast before. Never have I admitted before but I am scared."

"Do you think we can do this?" Axel responded as he looked up.

"In my honest opinion, I'm not sure. But if we can work well as a two Rover cell then I'm pretty sure we can pull it off."

"I hope so," He responded as he slumped forward."

"But remember our main priority it to get the plant, if we can we can get Havoc for this also." Hunter then smiled as he saw Axel's spirits perk up at that statement, both really wanted to get their hands on him for this, but they knew their main objective was more important than vengeance. "Plus there's one last thing I needed to ask you."

Axel's perked up expression changed to concern as he saw Hunter's uneasiness. "What is it?"

Hunter sighed deeply as he shut his eyes for a sec, this was something he felt real uncomfortable asking, but needed to be done. "Axel heaven forbid that this happens but if for some reason something happens to me, I want you to look after Christian."

Axel felt a bit pain shoot through him, this was something he didn't want to hear, and he didn't want any of them to be thinking like that. "Please don't think like that, we're both walking away from this, you know that."

"I know but I want to make sure that Christian will be taken care of, and I know you can do that."

Axel didn't respond, everything right now was becoming too much for his mind to handle and he needed to relax. Standing up from his seat he started to walk over to the back of the ship, "Will you be alright up here by yourself?"

Hunter gave a questionable look, "Why, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry but my mind is swamped and I need to meditate to clear it," He responded as he stopped and looked back.

Hunter began thinking, and he too needed calm himself too but wasn't sure how. He then thought of Axel's way of relaxing and though that maybe he should give it a try. "Axel do you think you can show me how to meditate also, I need to calm myself also before we arrive, and I don't have any idea what to do."

Axel was taken back at the request, not that he didn't want to it was just that he just started out with it and didn't know how to walk someone through it. But he knew he had to help Hunter out so he nodded, which caused the retriever to smile as he stood up and the two of them walked to the back. Sitting cross-legged on the floor Axel wasn't sure how to begin. "Well I'm not sure how to talk you through this, I never done that at all."

"Use your best judgment, I trust you," Was all that Hunter said.

Axel took Hunter's words of encouragement as he began breathing and then everything started flowing from his mouth. "Close your eyes and clear your mind…Don't say a word and focus on your breathing…Try and feel everything around you…do you feel anything?"

"Yes…I do." Axel mentally cheered, he was doing it, so he best keep the momentum going.

They both got deeper into their trances, the stress from earlier starting to meld away as they became relaxed. They both needed this so they could become focused on their mission; with only the two of them they had no idea what would await them.

_**A/N: Hope you like, I wanted to change up the attire of the Rovers outfits for missions and I hope you like it. It might be for this story only, or maybe used for many more. Tell me what you think. Next one will be out soon. **_


	8. Camping

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the wait I've had things to do, plus there were some other stuff I had to do. I rushed on this part so it may not be that good, enjoy. **

Chapter 8: Camping

The Sonic Rover landed in a clearing as the whole ship was shut off, Hunter then locked the controls just in case someone tried to steal it. When he finished him and Axel grabbed their packs and headed down the exit ramp, the heat of the jungle presented its self as they left the ship. The ramp shut right behind them as they looked around their surroundings. The lush green of the jungle surrounded them as they tried to determine which way to go; apparently they weren't sure of where to start. "Where do you think we should start?" Axel asked.

"I'm not sure, but we best start somewhere," Hunter responded as he looked up in the sky. "And judging by the sun and time we have about four hours of daylight to work with."

They began to walk forward a bit as Axel voiced his concern, "Are you sure it's ok to leave the Sonic Rover right here?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"But what if one of Havoc's patrols come by and finds it?"

"Don't worry there's no way they can get into it, let alone steal it," He then stopped just as a thought came into his mind, maybe leaving it unguarded wasn't a good idea. "On second thought I guess we should plant some traps just in case."

Axel couldn't agree more as they walked around the ship and started burring some extra EMP mines they had, they were pressure activated and had enough juice to knock out anyone in a ten feet radius. They planted a good amount and made sure to make a mental note of their locations before they headed off into the jungle, starting their search.

**Somewhere Else**

In a large clearing a bunch of tents were set up, with dozens of men spread out, some on guard and the rest just mingling around. In the center of the camp was a bigger tent, it was much larger than the others and it belonged to Colonel Havoc. It was just then that Skeam walked under the flap inside the tent to see Havoc looking down on a map that was on a table in the center.

Noticing him Havoc looked up, "Report?"

Skeam straighten himself up as he saluted, "Sir we've been searching for a few hours but we still haven't found that plant you're looking for."

The Colonel nodded as he crossed off another location on the map in front of him, they had gone through a few areas but still haven't found anything yet. "Ok there's still a lot of ground to cover, but we'll find it."

"Um sir, I though you would know where the plant's location is."

"All I said was that I knew the place to go, but I never said I knew the exact location," He responded as he looked back down to the map. "This plant is rare to find, the location may have not been noted down."

Skeam accepted the answer as he moved closer and looked at the map also, "Any other locations we should look at?"

Havoc nodded as he circled a few locations, "Yes just a few, but I'm saving those for the night patrol. It's best we don't send out that many men into the jungle at night, who knows what nocturnal creatures may lurk out there."

"Yes sir, I'll be sure to relay the orders to the men when I leave."

"Good, how many more patrol teams do we have left out?"

"Teams one, three, and five just got back, teams two and four still are searching."

"Ok, once they all get back don't send anymore out until nightfall," Havoc responded as he headed for the tent's exit, with Skeam following right behind.

They both had exited and were greeted by the sun's rays, they both stopped right in front of the tent. "Anything else sir?"

"Yes, make sure the team keeps an eye out for the two left over Rovers, by now they could have already be here. We can't have them ruin anything till we find that plant."

"Just how much damage can two Rovers make?" Skeam asked, not really thinking that they could be a threat.

Havoc just glared at him, "Trust me, if it's just two of them, especially the mutt leader and Akita then they could do much damage. Now go." He responded with a nod as they both took their separate ways, both going to fulfill their tasks.

**Back with the Rovers**

It has been a few hours since Axel and Hunter had set out, so far they didn't encounter anyone, which was good and bad since they still haven't found any signs of the flower. The rising heat started to become noticeable as they kept taking sips from their canteens, they took small sips as they haven't come across a stream yet, so they needed to ration it the best they could.

They had just hopped over a down log as they stopped for a sec. "Noting so far, how much area have we covered?" Hunter asked as he looked back to see that Axel pulled out a map.

Looking it over he placed his finger on the paper, "We covered a large area but we still have a much larger area to comb through."

Hunter looked at the map, then back up at the sky, the sun was setting and the area started to get darker. It wouldn't be a good idea to continue during the night since they wouldn't be able to see, so it was best they find a place to make camp for the night. "We best bunker down before the sun fully sets, won't do us much good not being able to see."

Axel agreed with the suggestion but still had some uneasiness, they wouldn't know if anyone will sneak up on them so no telling if it was safe. "Ok, but it has to be somewhere that can provide cover. "

Hunter then started to look around; they needed some good cover and a flat surface. A few meters away was a small clearing that had fallen tree trunks surrounding the spot, a good place for them, "Over there, it'll do."

He nodded as they moved over there, once they reached the area they hopped over the trunks and looked at the area. The trunks covered them a great deal; the only way they could be seen was if they stood up. After agreeing with the area they began to unload their things and set up camp. It took them another hour to do so since they had to place up some of the trip wires, with the alarms on them. Also they had to set up some traps just in case the trip wires weren't set off. They established a good perimeter of traps, they set them up in a large circle, and luckily they had an extra bag that held the supplies. Once they were done the sun already set and the temperature had dropped tremendously, so Hunter gathered some fire wood and started a fire. It was a risky thing to do since they could be spotted from a far, but they didn't want to freeze during the night and had to take the risk.

Sometime later they both sat around the fire in silence, just letting the time drift by. They hadn't really spoken to each other as they really didn't know what to say to one another. Right now they were eating some of the food they brought, some cereal bars nothing that special since they had to pack light. Hunter took another sip from his canteen as he looked up at Axel, who had his back against one of the trunks, eating quietly.

If everyone else were here there would be chatter amongst them, but with only the two of them it was hard for them. Hunter knew he had to change that, "So…your thoughts on things so far?"

Axel looked back at his brother-in-law as he answered, "It's too quiet, nothing hasn't happened yet and that makes me worried."

Hunter couldn't help but nod as a response, "I know what you mean, and we can encounter Havoc's men at any time and having us stay in one place at the moment only makes the feeling worse."

"I know that, we have to watch each other's backs more carefully so we won't be caught off guard."

Silence hung in the air as they didn't speak for a minute. Hunter was the first to break it, "When this is over, and everyone is awake, what is the first thing you are going to do?"

Axel smiled, "I'm going to hug Ariel for a long time, tell her how much I love her and well… mayb…you know?" He responded, a small blush surfacing.

Hunter couldn't help but chuckle, he couldn't blame he would do the same thing with Colleen. "I hear you; I wouldn't mind doing the same."

They both then shared a laugh, this was something they both needed right now. It was good to share a laugh every now and then. "We both need to get some sleep so we won't be tired, so how do we do this?" Axel asked as he put his stuff away.

Hunter finished his food as he put everything away also, "We'll alternate sleeping, you go first and I'll wake you in five hours, then you can take over."

"Are you sure you can handle being by yourself for that time, I mean no one to talk to could get to you?"

Don't worry," The retriever reassured. "I can manage; I've brought a book to read." He then reached into his pack and pulled out the hardback reading material."

"Ok then if you're sure," Axel responded as he rolled out a bedroll they brought and lay down. But just as they started to get comfortable their ears flickered as a high pitched whistle filled their ears, someone was coming set off their trap.

_**A/N: Hope you like, may have not been my best but I tried. Things should pick up from now one so please bare with me. Next one will be out soon. **_


	9. Midnight Run

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, had a bit of writers block, and sorry this is a short one, things are starting to become complicated with this story now. Enjoy. **

Chapter 9: Midnight Run

Hunter and Axel immediately scrambled from their places, Hunter quickly putting the fire out with some dirt, so they wouldn't be spotted easily. Then they pressed their backs against one of the tree trunks. "Where did the alarm sound?" Hunter asked, both taking out their blasters.

Axel took a moment to sense around, trying to feel where there might be a presence. Taking a sec he then pointed north of them, "That way, there's about four or five or them."

"You think they noticed the traps?"

"Possibly, they're staying where they are if I'm sensing it right. What should we do?"

Hunter took a bit of time to assess what they knew, right now chances were that their enemy didn't know where they are at the moment, but could have been tipped off that they're in the area. So it was best for them to take the stealthy approach. "Well they don't know where we are, so we best keep it that way. Grab your stuff and follow my lead." Axel nodded as he retrieved his stuff, while Hunter took a peak over the tree so he could find anything. Luckily their enemies were using flashlights, so they could pinpoint their positions easily, but yet if the light hit them it could expose them real quick. Moving back he retrieve his pack, just ask Axel joined him, together they stayed crouched and moved alongside the tree trunks.

But then they froze when they heard one of their EMP mines going off, they could hear one of their enemies yells before it faded. After it died down nothing could be heard, but then someone yelled out. "We know you're behind those trunks, come out and surrender!"

Panic then started to fill the two; they were cornered, and couldn't escape. They needed to think of something fast before something bad happened. "What now?" Axel asked.

Hunter responded by pulling a flash grenade from his vest, "Pull, throw, and run." Axel quickly followed as they pulled the pin from their flash grenades and threw then before running in opposite directions. A giant flash illuminated the area as the soldiers yells could be heard as they blindly fired. The two Rovers dodged the fire as they jumped behind some trees for cover. Pressing themselves against their cover they held their weapons close and waited for an opportunity for them to fire back.

Once the fire stopped they could hear movement going around, and the troop's voices, from what they could hear none of them saw where they went and now were looking for them. Axel took that as a good sign, so he looked around and tried to see if he could find Hunter, but because of the darkness he couldn't. Knowing it was a risk but deciding against it he used his comm. "Hunter, where are you?"

No answer came at first but then Hunter's voice came through, only at a whisper "I'm behind some trees, where are you, I can't see anything but the flashlights?"

"Same thing, hold on for a sec," Axel responded as he shut his eyes and concentrated before opening them, the pupils had changed to purple, activating his aura sight. Looking behind the tree he searched and could see four gray auras, obviously the soldiers that were pursuing them. Noting their location he turned his eyes to the side opposite of himself. Sure enough he found a blue aura like twenty five meters away, sure enough he knew it was Hunter, and by the looks of it he was safe. "Ok I'm using my aura sight and I can see you."

"How about our enemies?"

"Yeah, I can see them."

"Good, here's what's going to happen," He responded as he shifted in his spot. "I'm going to draw their attention and I'm going to need you to sneak up and take them out."

"No that's too risky."

"It's the only way right now," He argued. "Besides I can lure at least one of them to one of our traps."

Axel debated it for a moment, he wasn't sure if it could work out ok, chances were that Hunter could get hurt because of it and that's something they didn't need right know. But they had to take them out and escape, chances were that they called backup so they needed to get out quick. "Fine, but if things get to hot then speed on out of there."

"Ok, but be quick," The transmission was then cut as Hunter stood back up, taking a breath he turned from cover and fired at their foes then got back into cover just as the fire was returned to him.

Axel took the chance and moved from his cover, the first soldier wasn't that far away so he quickly got to him. Thankfully he didn't seem to notice him, the sound of his gun firing drowned out the sound of his footsteps. Approaching from behind Axel cover the guy's mouth and punched him in the neck, the man's body then fell limp in his arms as he laid him on the ground. One down and four more to go.

Hunter turned back to cover, reloading his weapon as he waited for another chance to fire back. His ears flicked as he heard one of them approaching but then smiled as he hear one of their mines go off, knocking him out. Getting back to his feet Hunter readied himself, but stopped when he saw that something was tossed next to him, taking a look at it he saw it was a grenade, a lethal one. His heart raced a bit as he turned and used his speed to run out of there just as the object exploded. But as he was running another one of their enemies started shooting at him, but Hunter was quick enough to dodge them as he jumped back behind the fallen logs from before.

The gun fire kept up as the incoming bullets impacted the fallen wood, but just then Axel came up and took a hold of the gun so it was shooting up. Kneeing him in the back he sent the man stumbling a few feet, the gun being wrenched from his grasp just as Axel fired one of his shots at the man. As the guy fell to the ground, knocked out, the last one standing turned his attention and fired at Axel, who then dove to the ground.

That was a bad move for him as he felt a small bit of wind hit him from behind, but he didn't have time to react as he felt pressure being applied to a spot on him neck. Hunter held that spot for a few seconds till the man was on the ground, knocked out. The battle was over as it left both Rovers panting; they were a little bit out of breath from the small battle. "You alright?" Hunter called out just as Axel rose from the ground to join him.

The retriever could see the glowing purple in his eyes, but as he blinked the eye color returned back to normal. "Yeah, I'm good. What do we do now?"

"We best find a new place to camp out, and we best leave this area now." Axel couldn't agree more but then their hear thunder ring into their ears, looking up they then felt water hit their faces, a sign of rain.

"Great, this isn't what we need right now."

"I agree, let's go find some shelter, anything that'll keep the rain from us."

There were about to leave but then some static come to their ears as someone's voice was heard. Looking down they found the source of the voice coming from the man's radio. Kneeling down Hunter reached for the object and turned up the volume so the both of them could hear what was being said_. "Base this is patrol three, does anyone read me?"_

"_This is Colonel Havoc, what have you found?"_ Both Hunter and Axel's eyes widen as they heard the man's voice, bits of anger filled them just hearing it.

"_Sir we won't be able to make it back to base until the morning, there's rain that's about to fall, it'll make our journey back harder. We're going to be camping out here."_

"_Understood, be careful and keep an eye out for anything."_

"_Understood, and there's one last thing we have to report."_

"_And that is?"_

"_We may have found the plant you are looking for."_ Both Rovers eyes widen as they hear this, concern filled them as they began thinking that they were too late.

"_You have!"_

"_Yes sir, but we're keeping our distance; we're not sure what properties this thing may have."_

"_Understood, we'll send some of the scientists to come and collect it in the morning, keep it guarded until that time!"_ Havoc responded with a huge commanding voice.

"_Yes sir,"_ The voice seems to stutter a bit, he knew the tone from Havoc was a serious one.

"_Base out!"_ With that the radio fell silent, as did the other Rovers, both at a loss for words. The plant that they were desperately seeking out was in the enemy's hands.

_**A/N: Hope you like, sorry it was short, but I'm having trouble at the moment. Hopefully all this clears up, and I thank you for your patience. **_


	10. New Plan

**Author's Note:**** Hope you like, I had trouble with this since I had writers block. I did the best I could and I rushed on it so it may not be my best again. Enjoy. **

Chapter 10: New Plan

Both Rovers didn't say anything after the radio fell silent, I mean what could they say? The only cure they needed to get was now possibility in the enemy's hand, something they can't deal with right now. Both were so wrapped up in this that they didn't even know that the rain had already started to pour down, slowly starting to soak them. "What…What do we do now?" Axel asked, looking up at his brother in law.

For once Hunter didn't know how to respond, nothing had prepared them for this. Now things are much harder than it was before. "I don't know, I really don't," He responded. He stood back up and started off in one direction, "Come on we got to find a place out of the rain." All Axel could do was follow, there wasn't that much he could say at the moment at all. They both were at a loss and they best get to a dry place to think it over.

They both walked for a few minutes, keeping an eye out for any place that could shield them from the rain. Fortunately luck seemed to be on their side, as they found a large hollowed out tree, the opening at the base of the tree, which was big enough for them to fit in. Curiosity overcame them to why this tree was hollow but they didn't care at the moment. Once inside they both pressed their backs against the tree's trunk, sliding down till they were sitting on the ground.

Axel looked over at Hunter and was surprised to see him taking off his vest, and other equipment. "What are you doing?"

"Our stuff is wet, we best take them off so they can dry off," He explained as he carefully laid them on the ground. "You best do the same thing."

Axel nodded as he did the same thing, but also noticing that Hunter still had the enemy's radio. He seemed to be fiddling with it, "Why do you still have that?"

The retriever continued his work as he responded, "its best we hold on to this, best way to monitor their chatter so we can intercept and info."

"Good idea," He nodded, but still the word from earlier came back. "But what do we do now; I mean the flower is in the enemies hands."

"We still have a chance," Hunter interjected, looking at Axel. "Remember that maybe only scouts found it, and they're camping out till the morning. We still have a chance to find them and take the plant from them."

"But how do we locate them, this forest is huge, I don't think we can find them in time."

"I think I might have that covered," The Akita watched as his brother in law set the radio aside and reached into his pack, rummaging for something. He seemed to have found what he was looking for as he arm stopped moving. Withdrawing from the pack he held some kind of device, from the looks of it he had some kind of radio.

It then came back to mind of what it was, a special radio the professor developed, just in case they needed to contact him or the Master from long distance, without the use of their ship. "Calling HQ?"

"Yeah, maybe the professor can track the radio signal that was transmitted and locate where it originated." He then started turning knobs on the thing as it made some static sounds, trying to get the right frequency. "Hunter to HQ, anyone pick up."

They both waited in silence, waiting for any kind of response but nothing came so far. But then their hopes rose as a voice got through. _"Hunter it's the Master, what's your status?"_

They breathe a sigh of relief at that, glad it went through but then got back at the topic at hand. "We're in a hollowed out tree, it's shielding us from some rain at the moment. We just got out of a brief scuffle with some of Havoc's men and took one of their radios. But there's some bad news, we heard one of the transmissions and they may have found the flower." Hunter explained as they both awaited a response.

"_That's unfortunate to hear, but are to two of you ok?"_

Axel then answered for the both of them, "Yes, we're both good, but there's something you can do for us that can help."

"_And what is that?"_

"I can hook up the radio and send you the previous transmission, and then you can have the professor search where it came from."

Silence was on the end, possibly the Master was thinking the plan over to see if it could work. It didn't take long for them to get a response_. "Yes that should work, send it and I'll get the Professor to work on it, I can't promise you a speedy process."_

Hunter then took a cord, which was attach to the device, and hooked it to the radio. Turning the dial he returned it back to the original frequency that it once was on. Once that was done he then pressed one button and the process started, "There, that should give it to you."

"_Ok I'm getting it right now, We're try to sort it all out, but like I said it will take a while and when I say a while maybe a few hours."_

"Roger that, over and out," The retriever ended as that transmitting was completed, then unhooked the radio. Both of them sighed as the waiting game began. Hunter then began fiddling with the radio again, turning the knobs again.

"What are you doing now?" Axel asked.

"Making sure that this can pick up any radio transmission, so that way we can be a step ahead of them." He finished what he was doing and laid the device on the ground, making sure that the volume was at max. "We should try to get some sleep; we need every single minute of it."

"But how?" Axel questioned, wondering how this could work. "We need as much time as we can get, there's no telling how long it could take to get to the destination we need to get to."

"I know, that's why we have to modify the rotation, which is something I hate to do," He responded as he started outside, watching as the rain fell. "You go first, we'll rotate after two and a half hours then we'll head out, rain or no rain."

Axel gave a look that said, 'are you crazy'. "Man are you sure we can get by with that little sleep?"

"It's a risk but we can't risk taking an all-nighter, nor sleep any longer than needed to. I hate doing it but it's the only way," Hunter explained as he gave Axel a sincere face.

He decided to accept it, knowing that the retriever was right and knew being tired would only hinder them. So using his pack as a pillow he lay down and rested his head on it, getting comfortable on the ground. Closing his eyes it only took a few minutes before he drifted off, but then his dream turned into something weird.

He could only black around him, but voices rang around ever where, they were echoing in his head, making it impossible for him to understand. Concentrating on certain one he could hear voices….ones of himself, Hunter…and Havoc.

"_Axel you need to get the flower, don't worry about me!"_ Hunter's voice rang out, he sounded almost like he was in trouble, but there was indication of what.

"_Well I see you have choice to make,"_ Havoc's voice rang out, almost sounding pleased. _"Save the retriever or the plant…what do you do?"_

"_No…No…what do I do?"_ He heard himself say, conflicted with what he heard.

Things seemed to start taking a turn for the worst, but before he could hear more everything faded. Coming back to reality his body was being shaken, eyes opened he found Hunter shaking him awake. Strange he thought to himself as he sat up, "What's going on?"

"Hey it's your turn to take watch," Axel's eyes widen at that, two and a half hours passed already? He couldn't really believe it mostly since it only felt like a minute passed and the fact that he was still tired. Still he sat with his back away from the wall, pouring water from his canteen into his hand to splash into his face.

"Ok…Go ahead; it'll only take me a minute to wake up." Hunter nodded as he did the same thing with his pack and drifted off to sleep.

Axel stayed quiet, not even sure if he should have mentioned his so called dream. It could be a dream vision, or the stress from the mission made him dream it up. But yet he remembered what happened when he didn't heed the warning from the last one. The words kept flowing back and forth in his head, trying to fully analyze what it could mean. After a while he dropped the thought, he needed to keep his ears focus in case anyone came by. He decided to meditate for a bit, needing to clear his mind. The dream kept coming back, but he pushed it away, whatever it was he didn't know if was something to heed or not.

**_A/N: Hope you like, I tried with this so I hope it's good. It's getting hard now for some reason but i'm trying. Hopefully it can get easier. _**


	11. Downfall

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait and for the shortness of this chapter. I have a lot going on right now and i'm writing two stories at the same time, so i'm trying my best. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Downfall

Hunter was shaken awake, his tired eyes strained to open as he wanted to sleep more. Sadly he did and saw Axel in his vision, sitting up he yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Been two and a half hours already?" He asked.

"Yeah, I thought of the same thing when you woke me up." He watched as the retriever had a bit of trouble trying to fully wake himself.

Hunter looked outside the tree and saw it was still dark, but thankfully the rain had turned into a light drizzle. He then started to feel his eyes drop but had to shake his head to rid himself of the tiredness, _'Man I guess only two and a half hours weren't enough, but it's still something'_ he thought to himself as he reached for his pack so he could grab one of his cereal bars. "Anything happen while I was asleep?"

"Yeah the Master called us back," That seemed to fully wake him up.

"What happened?"

"It worked," Axel answered with a smile. "The signal originated from a spot about a half a mile northeast from here."

"That's great! Now we just make it there before sun rise."

"I know, but let just stay here and walk around for a bit, I don't know about you but I'm still feeling tired from the lack of sleep."

Hunter couldn't help but agree, it too felt heavy on him and the small exercise would prove very useful for fully waking their bodies up. "Yeah ok, but only for a few more minutes." Receiving a nod the retriever went back to eating. Taking a big bite from his bar he reached for his canteen only to find it gone. "Hey where's my water?"

"Oh sorry," Axel said as he reached towards the entrance of the tree and pulled both of their canteens back in, both of them were wet. "There was about a third of water left so I let the rain fill them back up." He closed the cap on his and then gave Hunter's his back.

"Thanks and good idea," He responded as he took a small gulp. Making a satisfying sigh as it felt good on his throat, the rain seemed to have cooled the water some. "Anything come up over the radio?"

"Nope, just some people reporting in saying that they don't see anything. Most likely some of Havoc's men on guard duty."

"That's good, I guess," He responded as he finished his food and capped off his canteen before the both of them stepped outside of the tree. The drizzle hit them without any kind of sound, but they didn't mind it at all as they did little exercise to get their blood flowing. They stretched, jogged in place, and did a few push up, so their bodies could fully wake up. After a few minutes of doing this they were both alert and ready to go.

Reaching back into the tree they withdrawal their packs and slung them over their shoulders, after that Axel then took out a map and compass. "Alright like I said the Master told me that Professor Hubert tracked the signal about half a mile northeast from here." Unraveling the map he then noted their positing then check the compass.

Seeing the needle spin in the right direction Hunter pointed out the direction they needed to go, "Ok we go this way, and continue on till he get…here," His finger rested on the spot on the map.

"Exactly," Axel responded, closing the map up and returning it to the pack. "We best hurry up then if we want to get there before sunrise." With still some darkness in the sky the two Rovers headed out, they needed to concentrate on proceeding forward if they wanted to make it to the enemy camp on time.

Hunter and Axel couldn't really tell how much time had passed, the only indication of time they had at the moment was the darken sky, which was slowly giving away to dawn. They were easily able to traverse the jungle with no trouble at all, which kind of worried them since it could mean that Havoc could be planning something. But also their minds were put at ease as they heard reports being voiced over the radio they picked up, which was currently strapped on the back of Hunter's vest for both of them to hear. So far the closes thing they got to a report about them was the small firefight they had last night, the good thing was that their trail was covered up so no one else knew where they were.

As they moved Hunter stopped for a sec, looking up. "What is it?" Axel asked as he looked up, his question being answered for himself. In the brightening sky smoke rose up, an indication that they were close to the enemy's camp. "Good eye."

"I know, but let's proceed with caution, and be wary of our next steps," Hunter explained as he moved forward, Axel just nodding right behind him. As they moved closer they could see the light of a fire in the distance, it kept getting closer the more they moved closer. They both decided to keep low just in case they had someone on watch. Hunter had just hopped over a log and moved just but then heard Axel, "Don't Move!"

As soon as the words hit his ears he immediately stopped, and then slowly turned his head, "Why…what is it?"

Axel moved forward and used his arm to move Hunter back a bit, "Something doesn't feel right." Eyeing a rock on the ground he carefully lifted it up and tossed it a few feet. As the rock hit the ground two pieces of sharp metal snapped together, it was a bear trap!

Both of their eyes widen as they saw this, a very good save, "Whoa…nice save man."

He nodded in response, "Yeah…it looks like they aren't playing here."

"Makes since they would set traps, this is important to them why not plant things like that around here."

"Alright let's take this slow and keep an eye out what we walk on."

"Yeah, good idea," Hunter took the lead again but at a slowly pace, both were keeping their eyes on the ground. As they moved they noticed more bear traps, plus some snare straps, even some trip wires. What they connected to both didn't know, neither did they want to know. They ended up pressing themselves against the two trees as they neared a clearing. Peeking out, they could see the camp a few meters from their location. The fire in the center gave off a little light, from what they could see there were only three on them still awake, maybe on guard. The rest, if there were any were maybe in the small tents that were set up.

Retreating back the two Rovers took out their weapons, "Ok what's the plan now?" Axel asked.

"If we can take out the sentries first, without making that much noise, then we have a chance to take out the ones that may be sleeping." Standing up he ended staying crouched and motioned for Axel to follow. They slowly made their way out of the trees and crept up behind the guards' blind spot, surprisingly they managed to get close without being spotted. The backs of their enemies were facing them, which gave them the chance to sneak up on them. As they slowly moved closer Axel suddenly felt something.

It was as if they were being watched, it wasn't as much of a feeling but a fact. Something was really wrong, "Hunter!" but it was too late. Just then one of the men in front of them tossed something behind him and before the two could react a blinding flash appeared. Both of their visions turned white as all they could do was hear things moving around. It was then they felt themselves being thrown to the ground, a boot being firmly being placed on their backs as they heard rifles being loaded.

They didn't move, they waited for their visions to clear up, once it was they looked around and found the guards surrounding them with their guns pointed straight at them. Both of them growled in anger as the realization of what happened, it was a trap and they had sprung it. As they looked one of the guard took the radio off of Hunter's vest, turning the knob he spoke into it. "Sir we got them."

Someone responded but the two of them were too angered to listen. Nodding at a response the same guy gave an order, "You two are coming with us." Nothing else was said as Hunter and Axel's arms were pulled behind their backs and tied together with some strong rope. The two Rovers couldn't do anything to prevent this; they both knew they were caught.

_**A/N: Hope you like, like I said i'm working on two stories at the same time so my creativity is split. I promise I'll make them longer now. Thank you. **_


	12. Some Help

Chapter 12: Some Help

Footsteps were imprinted on the ground as Havoc's men escorted the two captured Rovers. Said two in question still held an angered look on their faces, they had given up trying to get their arms free since the rope was too tight for them to slip through. The two stumbled a bit as they walked; it was a reminder that they could run either. After their arms were tied their captors shackled their legs with the same rope, this also prevented Hunter from using his speed to escape. But even if they could get free they couldn't fair against their captors, since they were stripped of all their weapons and equipment. All they could do right now was bid their time and wait for a chance so they could escape.

All the while they were marched the men around them gloated, knowing that the two Rovers couldn't do anything about it, all they could do was just growl in response. They seemed to be walking for nearly an hour before they came into a large clearing, the base for Havoc and all of his men. Spread out were multiple tents and men, who seemed to be tending to duties they seemed to have. All eyes were on the Rovers as they were marched through the camp, smirks appeared on various faces, as cheers rang out. If their moral wasn't that high it sure as heck was now.

Being led to a larger tent in the center of the camp, both were roughly shoved into the temp, the rope tied to their legs caused them to fall on the ground. They tried and get back up but hands pressed down on their shoulders, forcing them to stay on their knees. As they looked forward their anger only rose as Havoc came into their view. Said man's head rose as his eyes lay upon the two captive Rovers, a devious smile crept appeared as he walked right at them. "Well, well look at who we have here."

One of the men who escorted them spoke up; he was out of their sight, "As you see sir your plan worked."

"Yes it did indeed," He responded, motioning for his men to stand Hunter and Axel up. They decided not to cooperate and didn't move for them, causing them to roughly stand them. Havoc just them moved closer into Hunter's face just to gloat more. "You both thought that you could come here and try to steal the plant from me, just to save your precious friends? I don't think so." The two didn't response; they didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "I bet you're wondering how we set this up, huh?" again no response, just angry growls. It didn't matter it pleased him regardless.

"Once my night team found you they radioed that you were here, chances were that you would best them so I sent word to one of my leftover teams to stage the whole thing you two heard. Yes I knew you two were listening in." Both Hunter and Axel's eyes widen at that, he knew all along and they were being played. They fell right into his trap. "I knew you'd somehow find them and the rest you all know." Just reveling his previous plan was exhilarating for the colonel, knowing he would final be triumphant soon. "I'm glad this happened, so now your friends are doomed, they could stay asleep forever for all I care, the world won't miss them."

That did it for Hunter, quickly drawling his head back he slammed his head right into Havoc's. The man cried out in pain as he clutched the spot that was in pain. The retriever felt some pride but it left as soon as one of the guards hit him on back, causing him to fall onto his knees, a bit pain flared but it was nothing he couldn't handle. _'It was worth it,'_ He thought.

The colonel quickly recovered, irate at Hunter's actions, moving back into his face he snarled, "You'll pay for that!" But nothing happened, making both Rovers think that he had nothing but empty threats. Havoc just turned and walked back to the table in the middle. "Unfortunately you two are lucky; I want no harm to come to you two…yet. I rather you are healthy for what I have planned."

Turning to look at them, the angry looks were replaced with smirks, what they were smirking about didn't really bother him. He knew how to fix it. "I want you two to be fully aware when I destroy that flower right in front of you both." That seemed to work as the Two Rovers faces dropped, that's something they couldn't let happen. Smiling again Havoc's decided to add more salt to the wound, "Once that is all over I'll personally finish you both."

They flared their teeth, both deciding that the time for silence had passed, "You'll regret this," Hunter said first.

"We'll get you for this," Axel second.

"I'd like to see you both try," deviously smiling at the two before looking up to his men. "Throw them into separate tents; make sure they have no contact with each other what so ever."

"Yes sir!" They all said as they began to leave, but stopped as another order was given.

"Oh, be sure to muzzle them, things will be quiet if they can't talk." The men smiled as they roughly pulled the two out of the tent, the Rovers ticked at this.

A couple of minutes later Hunter was thrown into an empty tent, landing face first, the retriever would have loved to have said something, but his mouth was tied shut. Yet it didn't prevent an angry snarl from escaping. After lying there for a minute he decided to shift himself till he was sitting down. Once situated he looked around his surrounding, the tent was voided of anything, it was just him and the fabric that covered everything inside. Looking in front of the tent he saw that the entrance flap was closed, and most likely there was a guard or two outside.

'_How do we get out of this now?'_ Asking himself as he worked the ropes around his wrist again. His hands tried to wiggle free, but the rope was tied real tight and firm, there was no way he could get free without help. _'If only Axel were here to help,'_ his thought went back to his Stepbrother, curious to whether if he was currently doing the same thing. Having no contact would make it harder trying to make an escape plan. He would try running with his speed but they left the rope shackles on, there's no way he could even get two feet without tripping. _'If I could only get these off I could just run out of here…but yet I just can't leave Axel here.'_

He just had to face the fact that he was stuck…for now. He needed to get free of his bonds, get Axel and escape, but how? Just then a feeling of fatigue overcame him, he was tired, no wonder since they barely got any sleep from before. And before he knew it he laid on the ground, shut his eyes and fell asleep. Knowing now wasn't the time but sleep ending up winning in the end.

In another tent Axel was on his back, recently have been thrown in. He would have loved to rant to his guards but the rope used as a muzzle prevented him from doing so. _'When I get out of here…'_ He thought, sitting up to take in the surrounding. An empty tent with only him inside, not much to work with, yet nothing to use to cut himself free. Blinking his aura sight activated, being able to see through the tent's fabric he could see the aura of two guards outside the tent, the only exit for him at the moment. looking around he could see more guards, no way he could escape like this even if his tent wasn't guarded. Blinking once again both eyes returned to normal, he then tested out the rope, hoping there was a chance he could free himself, but nothing budged.

'_Great looks like I'm stuck here for now, I need to get free somehow,'_ He thought to himself, but then suddenly it felt like his eyes were made of lead. It then struck him that he nor did Hunter get that much sleep. He really wanted to laid down and get some shut eye but there was no time for that_. 'I can't, not now; who knows how long till Havoc finds the plant? But still I can't help it…so…tired,'_ he mentally yawned, slowly giving into the fatigue. Head planted on the ground he let sleep claim him, might as well recover whatever energy he could muster.

**Main Tent**

Inside the main tent of the camp Colonel Havoc ended a radio transmission and marked out another spot of the map in front of him. Hearing the main flap move he looked up to see that Skeam enter. "Anything to report?"

The lieutenant saluted before speaking, "Nothing yet, but two more of our patrols came back, nothing on their end."

The Colonel nodded and picked the pen back up, "Which ones?"

"Teams one and five."

Havoc nodded as he marked the off the spots on the map, the areas left unmarked were small, so they were slowly starting to close in on the plants location. "It won't be long now."

Skeam then walked up to the table as he looked at the map also, "Sir I heard that some of the troops caught the remaining Rovers."

That just made a smile crept back onto the colonel's face, "Yes…they're detained for now, they won't have a chance of escaping."

"What are your plans for them?"

A small chuckle came from the man; it started off soft but then started to rise in volume before he started laughing in delight. "Oh…I'm going to enjoy finishing them off later."

"What do you mean?" Skeam asked, confused at his words.

"Once the men find the flower and bring it back, I'm going to destroy it right in front of those two. The looks on their faces once it happens will be priceless." Sitting down on a fold out chair, the colonel laid back. "Once that is over I'll finish them personally, they have been a pain to me all this time and I finally can end it."

Hearing the plan also planted a smile on the lieutenant's face, "Ah I see, that will be a sight to see."

Just then the radio on the table beeped, catching both of the men's attention. Reaching for it Havoc was the one to answer, "Yes what is it?"

"Sir team three reporting in, sir I think we may have found it, but I'm not sure."

While listening, the colonel traced around the map with his finger until he found the spot team three was sent to. "Ok the send some of the scientist to your location."

"Thank you sir, over and out!"

Once the transmission ended he looked up to Skeam and gave the order, "Inform some of the scientists, and send them out, this actually might be it."

He saluted once more, "Yes sir," Then turned on his heels and exited the tent. Havoc just lay back in his seat, happy to know that the event he's waiting for won't be that far out of reach.

**With Hunter**

Hunter was lying on his side, still asleep, but it was quickly ruined as his whole body started to shake. Coming out of his dream both of his eyes started to open, vision blurry for a sec but started to clear as the seconds went by. The anger from before returned after his vision cleared, showing one of Havoc's men right in his view. He didn't want to know what brought him here, maybe he just wanted to gloat to him more, a noticeable growl came out to show that he was unwanted here.

The man began to speak, surprising the retriever some, as he lifted the retriever till he was sitting, "Calm down, I'm here to help." Hunter didn't believe it, thinking it to being a trick. "I'm going to remove the rope from your mouth please stay quiet."

Slowly reaching up the guy started to untie the rope, unwrapping it from the retriever's mouth. Once it was fully off Hunter then snapped, trying to bite the man's figures, but he was unsuccessful. "I'd stay away if I were you!"

The guard seemed to be a little freaked with the loud voice, "Shh, please keep it down they'll hear you."

"Why should you care," Hunter responded, trying to move back. "You have us right where you want us, just say what you want to say and leave."

"But I want to help you and your friend," The man confessed, which raised an eye for Hunter. The way it was said almost sounded sincere. But then shook it off, remembering what happened earlier.

"No I don't believe you, this is just a trick Havoc made."

"It's not I swear to you," He pleaded as he moved closer. "Please hear me out."

Hunter did nothing as he heard this, it was then he fully took the man's appearance. He had some medium shaggy hair, with some tan skin. Like him his eyes were brown and from the looks of it he was starting to believe him, but still decided to be cautious. "Why would you want to help us?"

The man in question sat on the ground while looking the retriever in the eye, a good way of telling that his words were true. "I heard about what the Colonel did to your friends, and I can say that I wasn't thrilled at it…you see I'm not really like any other troops that Havoc has hired."

"What do you mean?"

"I only joined his army because I needed a place to go, and the money he paid me…I couldn't refuse. I don't really like going with the plans that we are sent to do, I hate it all and this recent bout with what he did to your friends…well that just did it with me."

Hunter was starting to lighten up to the guy; he started believing his words, forgetting about the suspicious from earlier. "What's your name?"

He blew out a sigh of relief, glad to know that he was getting through, "Tim…just call me Tim."

"Ok…Tim, if you say you're going to help us, what's your plan?"

He blew another sigh, as he shook his head, "I haven't got that far yet. But I needed to talk to you two and let you know that you have a friend here, but once I think of something I'll let you know."

"Can't you just free us?" Hunter questioned.

"Sorry but I can't, not till I have a plan, if you and your friend were to be spotted it would be disastrous. Just please bear with me, I'll help you guy in the end."

Hunter took it into consideration, the doubt from earlier came back, he wasn't sure if he should trust him with this, but it sounded like the only way he and Axel could get out of this. In the end he decided to go with it, "Ok I trust you…for now."

"Thank you," Tim said as he stood back up. "I'm going to talk to your friend now, but I'll be back." He then nervously picked up the discarded rope and looked back at Hunter. "Sorry but I'm going to have to put this back on, I can't risk anyone else seeing that your bonds were disturbed."

That just earned a growl from him; Hunter wasn't comfortable with it but knew he was right," Fine."

"Sorry," Tim apologized as he wrapped the rope around the mouth and tied it off. Hunter just looked on as the man turned and left the ten, hoping that his trust wouldn't be misled.

Axel was meditating the best he could, having woken up not too long ago he tried whatever it took to help himself think, so far nothing had come to mind. No one has disturbed him at all, which only put him more on edge since that could happen at any time. It was then his eyes opened as he sensed a presence approaching, backing up a bit he watched as Tim entered the tent. Axel just glared at the man, unaware of his intentions.

Tim looked on at the Akita, mentally sighing since he had to go through this once again, but he willed himself to do it. But then he saw his face lighten up for some reason, he didn't know why but decided to take that as a good sign. "Don't worry I'm here to help you," Tim said as he approached, the Rover in front didn't change expressions, which was still strange to him. "I'm going to remove the rope from your mouth, please stay quiet."

The more Axel looked at the guy the more he realized that no ill-intentions could be sensed within the guy. It was a bit of a shock when he was told that he was going to be un-muzzled but sensed that the guy just wanted to talk. So once the rope was fully removed the guy just jumped back, as if he was expecting Axel to bite him. "Why would you want to help us?" Axel was the first to ask.

"You…didn't try to bite me," Tim said, pleasantly surprised.

"I take it Hunter did that to you?" A nod was his response, as he sighed, but also glad that he talked to his stepbrother first. "I'm different, I can tell if you're lying or not, and I can't see anything bad within you."

Tim blew a sigh of relief, knowing that this could be a lot easier; he then took the time to explain everything he told to Hunter, including his name. The more Axel heard Tim's story he started to believe him, since he couldn't sense any deception inside him. "…I haven't thought of anything yet, but I will soon."

"Alright then how-"

"Wait, you actually trust me?" Time asked in shock.

"Like I said before I can tell if you're lying or not, and trust me I'm right all the time. I don't sense anything bad about your story, so you check out in my books."

"Well…that's a relief to hear, I guess," He responded, standing back up. "I promise I'll help you two out, just give me some time to think."

Axel nodded, knowing this was the only option at the moment, "Just be quick, who knows how long till Havoc finds that flower."

"Don't worry I'll have something," He then picked the rope up again. "Sorry I have to put this back on."

He nodded, understanding the reason, "It's alright." Tim then retied the rope muzzle, making it look like nothing has been disturbed. Axel then looked on as Tim turned and exited the tent, then resumed a meditative pose, without anything else to do but wait he had nothing better to do. He trusted Tim to help him and Hunter out, what he could do was still a mystery, but he knew that the man could be trusted.

_**A/N: Hope you like, tried thinking of what to do in this chapter, but I had to go with a new idea. This shouldn't be a problem to work with. **_


	13. Out Of Time

Chapter 13: Out of Time

Eyes scanned around the camp as Tim noted the position of every one of his so called allies, even though no one knew of his plans. It had been only thirty minutes since talking to the two Rovers, and promising to help them escape, but no plan had be formed. But something else had come to mind, which is something that needed to be done first. Moving to one of the many tents, he made sure to look around to see if anyone was looking, seeing that no one was he quickly slipped into it. Inside various bags were stacked inside; this was where they kept all the spare equipment in case they needed more. But this is also the place he needed to look around.

Moving around some of the packs Tim carefully examined everything until his eyes spotted the objects he was searching for. It was Hunter and Axel's pack, which still had everything that was taken off of them. Rummaging through them, Tim searched for only two things, only because if he were to leave with the packs it would arouse suspicion. Grazing his hand against something Tim then pulled out the thing he was look for, smiling in triumphed before stuffing them into his vest and the turning to leave the tent, an idea of what to do coming to his mind.

**Main Tent**

Havoc smiled in awe, in his hands a glass contain with the Gold Spring safely locked inside. He had finally found it and it was in his possession, and it wouldn't be leaving any time soon. Eyes were locked on the plants features, the leaves, stem, petals; everything was almost resembled gold, like the name said it was. Placing the plant down Havoc looked up at Skeam, who had the same look upon his face, "We finally have it."

The lieutenant nodded in response, "I know; now we can tie up some loose ends, if you know what I mean."

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," Havoc laughed out as he placed the container in large brown sac, then tying the attached rope to close it. "Call one of our men into here."

Skeam nodded as he stuck his upper body outside the tent and flagged someone over, and then the two of them entered the tent. Tim was nervous as he was called upon, the feeling only grown as his colonel entered his sights. Heart pounded as to why he was summoned, were they suspicious, did they find out? Still he kept up a normal demeanor and saluted, "Yes sir?"

"Our scouts have found the plant, so now we're going to be moving forward with my next plan. I want you to grab someone else and prep the two Rovers for their demise, bring them to the center of camp," The colonel finished with a smile.

Tim's heart pounded even more, no he still needed more time, plus he still needed to visit both of the Rovers to inform them of what's going to happened. But now there wouldn't be enough time for that. He would need to get them both together in order for it to work, but there was no way it could be possible. Just then an idea came into his head, it was a longshot but he had to try. "Sir, I have a suggestion."

"And that would be?"

"Why not let those two Rovers say their goodbyes to each other," Sweat started to roll, but luckily it went unnoticed. "You know to make them fully realize that it's over for them."

Silence filled the tent as Tim waited for a response, hopefully it could work, but from the neutral face that Havoc was putting up it was hard to tell. Havoc on the other hand thought about it some more, it didn't sound like a good idea at first, but hearing the last sentence only swayed his judgment. He liked it, "That does…sound like a good idea, but only five minutes. Having them realize their ultimate defeat will only further break them. Make it happen." Tim nodded, turning on his heels and leaving the tent, mentally sighing as he realized that his plan worked.

Axel was still meditating as his ears flickers, eyes opening to see that Tim hastily entering, looking a little panicked. He wanted to ask 'what's going on?' but couldn't because of the rope muzzle. "Hurry, stand up, I'm going to take you to see your friend." That raised an eye on Axel, curious to ask what was going on. Then the thought of the other guards seeing Tim helping him might make things worse, but as if reading his mind Tim responded. "Don't worry everything's under control." That eased things a bit as he was helped up and the two headed out of the tent.

Hunter was brought out of the sleep he had fallen into as his body was shaken awake. Eyes' opening the retriever was surprised to see Tim sitting Axel next to him. Sitting up he tried saying something, only to remember the muzzle. The problem was solved as Tim quickly untied both ropes tied around their mouths, "Look we only five minutes so I'll be quick."

"What's happening?" Hunter whispered. "How were you able to bring Axel here?"

"Havoc found the plant you were looking for," Tim responded, ignoring the first two question temporary.

Both Rovers were shocked at what they heard, could believe that they were out of time. "But…you said you would get us out of here?" Axel claimed.

"There still may be a way," He responded, reaching into his vest and pulling out two objects.

Hunter and Axel gasped as they saw their shock pistols in their friend's hand. "How did you get those?" Hunter asked.

"I managed to retrieve them, you'll need them after all," He responded opening both of their vests and placing the weapons inside. "Look in a few I'm going to have to bring you two in front of Havoc, which you guys know what's going to happen, but something else is going to happen before hand."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled at the question, "You'll see, once my signal goes off, and yes you'll know what it is, you two break free and cause some chaos."

"How many men are there?" Hunter asked.

"Just a few short of thirty, not including Havoc. May be a long shot but I know you two can handle it."

"But what about you?" Axel asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Since they still believe I'm on their side I can use that to our advantage. All you two need to do is distract them."

"But how can we do that if we're still bound like this?" Axel asked, making Hunter agree.

"Don't worry I have it covered," Tim responded, pulling out a combat knife and getting behind the two, slowly sawing against the rope.

"What are you doing?"

He responded while keeping up his work, eyes not straying for nothing, "I'm loosening the rope, that way I'll be easy for you two to tear it." He explained as he moved on to Hunter's ropes.

The two let him do his work as Axel then looked over to Hunter, now that they had some time he needed to warn his stepbrother about his dream. "Hunter there's something I needed to tell you."

"What is it?" The retriever asked, with an eye raised.

"Remember a while back when I had that dream vision about Ariel?"

He nodded slowly in response, "Yes…why do you ask?"

"I think I had another one last night, but different." Axel then explained to him what he heard, while also expressing his concerns over the topic. Hunter on the other hand was shocked at what he heard; not knowing whether to fully believe it but them remembered that the same thing happened. As the Akita finished what he had to say Hunter sighed at him, "I'm not really sure what to say."

"I don't want anything to happen to you man," Axel expressing his concern. "This is something I don't want to happen."

Hunter then gave it some thought, debating something over and over in his head, always coming to the same conclusion. Sighing in frustration, the retriever knew what needed to happen, in a time like this the mission always came first. They continued their conversation as Tim started sawing away at the rope tied around their legs. "Axel I want you to listen to me very carefully, if what you say does come true, which I hope it doesn't, you have to go after the flower."

"What!" Axel shouted, ignoring the fact that they needed to whisper.

"Shh, keep it down," Tim warned.

"You heard me Axel," Hunter firmly responded. "The mission is top priority right now, and we need to save the others."

"But I can't do that…I mean how can I-"

"Please do it," Hunter cut him off, his voice almost pleading. "When it comes down to it the others are more important than me."

Axel was about to respond but was cut off as Tim put the muzzle back on," Sorry but we're out of time." He repeated the same with Hunter as he stood both of them up. "Remember when you hear the signal tear the rope and go crazy." Hunter and Axel mentally nodded as they were marched out of the tent, both unsure about things that were about to happen.

_**A/N: Hope you like, sorry for another short chapter, but again ideas were jumbled again so I really needed to think about some more material. I'll have the next chapter up soon. **_


	14. Stand Off Part 1

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, I had a tough week since i had writers block. I tried hard and I rushed a bit. Still I hope it's good. **

Chapter 14: Stand Off Part 1

Both Rovers exited the tent and led down a path to the center of the camp. Both were basking in the dim glow of the setting sun, an indication that they have been held captive for many hours. As their eyes wandered they could see little guards around the area, Hunter looked back to Tim, as if to silently ask what was going on. Luckily he caught on and quietly answer for him, "Most of them have gathered to watch…you two know." Both mentally nodded as they kept on walking, heart rates began to rise as they neared their destination. The closer they got the more troops they began to see; all of them were once again grinning and cheering at what was going to happen.

Just then two of the troops came over and took Hunter and Axel from Tim; both were shocked at what happened and began struggling. It was in vain as they were taken further in as their friend stayed back, confidante look on his face. As they were a few feet away their struggle ceased once Havoc came into view, the flower displayed in his hands so they could see it. Coming to a stop in the center both Rovers backs were hit, making them fall forward onto their knees. With his hand raised up in the air everyone stopped their noise, everything turning deafly quiet. "Today will mark a historical moment for all of us!" Havoc announced to everyone present, earning a loud cheer. "We're going to see the last of the Road Rovers!"

He then mockingly held the contained plant in front of the two, "Feast your eyes on the thing you two were after, so close but yet never going to be in your possession!" That earned a growl from the two, but it didn't last long as they saw that Havoc pulled out a pistol from behind his back, loading it. Making a motion the two holding the Rovers then un-muzzled them, both of them relived for it. "Any last works before I destroy this?"

Everything quiet down as everyone present wanted to hear what they had to say, nothing but silence floated in the air for a few seconds. "You'll regret this," Hunter was the first to respond.

"It's not the end yet," Axel finished.

That just earned a laugh from Havoc, "Is that all?" Hunter and Axel didn't say anymore, deciding to keep it at that. "Fine then, now watch as your only hope is destroyed, like you two will be soon." Havoc responded as he held the container up in the air.

In the back of the crowd Tim could hear things whining down, time to put things into action. Stealthy reaching into his vest he withdrew a detonator, flipping the safety cap his finger hovered over the button. Just as the sight of the container being raised in the air was the time when he pressed it. All of a sudden multiple explosions were heard all over the camp, some of which blew some of the troops away because of the force.

Back in front everyone was confused at what was happening, most took their eyes off the two Rovers as they sprang into action. Pulling on their bonds the rope around their arms and legs snapped apart. Once free the two then turn and punched the soldiers behind them, that made the rest of Havoc's men notice, but both Rovers took off for cover. Jumping over some wooden boxes Hunter and Axel pressed themselves against their cover as they took out their weapons, enemy fire being shot at them. "Any suggestions?" Axel asked.

Hunter responded after he left from cover and snapped two shots, then retreating back. "Just shoot and try to pick up some of the non-lethal grenades from and downed enemies."

"Got it," He responded, repeating Hunter's action. Both kept at it for a more seconds before a grenade was thrown at them, their eyes widen once they saw the lethal object. Relying on instinct they rushed from cover, heading in opposite directions.

Havoc retreated back as his men fired upon the Rovers, not being able to fully believe that his captives were able to escape. As far as he knew the rope they used was high quality and any kind of force couldn't tear it. Just then Skeam passed by but Havoc grabbed him by the collar, "How did they escape!"

The lieutenant stuttered a bit at the question, "I…I do-don't know sir…"

He then rough released him, "Then take care of them, and have my helicopter ready for evac!"

"Yes sir," he shouted, running off to take care what he had be instructed to do. Havoc retreated further away from the battle sight, clutching the container that held the flower inside.

Tim carefully circled around to some of his former allies, randomly firing some shots off at the Rovers directed to create the illusion that he was on their side. Moving behind one of the tents he found two of them in front of himself, both chatting to one another. The first turned and saw Tim, "hey get over here!"

He did exactly what he was told but once they sights were off, Tim looked around to see if anyone was watching and then bashed the two in the back of the skull with his rifle. They went down without any struggle. Taking another look he could see that nobody spotted what he did, a good thing since his cover wasn't blown. He then moved around to find other people.

Hunter used his speed to zip around from cover to cover, while taking out anyone who was closest to him. While running he shoulder rushed one of the troops, the force from the speed knocking the guy back into a tent, making it collapse on top of him. Jumping into a roll he fired off a couple more shots, both hitting two men. Just then more shots were fired at his way, prompting the retriever to run. From what Hunter could tell he had taken out at least nine of the thirty troops that Tim told them about, he wasn't sure about Axel's count but he knew it must have been near his number. They just had to keep this momentum up for a while longer, till every single one of their enemies were down.

Axel's eyes were purple as his aura sight was activated, easily singling out his enemies. Currently he was prone behind some wooden boxes, every now and then taking a shot or two at them. He had taken down at least six of them, and managed to grab some smoke grenades from a few of the knocked out enemies. Bullets impacted the boxes he was hiding behind; about five troops were pumping out ammo towards him. Reaching for one of the smoke grenades that was picked up he pulled the pin and chucked it over.

Smoke filled the area where the men were, which made the Akita make his move, he rushed out from behind cover, and thanks to his powers, he could see them clearly through the smoke. As they came closer to his view he jumped and tackled the five to the ground, once they were confused Axel began delivering swift punches that knocked them out. Once that was done he looked around once again, but stopped, in the distance he could spot Havoc who was getting away with the plant. Knowing this would be his only chance Axel began to take pursuit.

Hunter raced and dove behind cover, just as more bullets rained on his position, panting he then check over his weapon. So far so good as the weapon still have some power, but still unlucky since there were still nearly a dozen more left to deal with. Some were spread out too far, which meant he had to rely on his speed for now. Crouching behind his cover he got ready to move, but they seemed to be ready for it, because as soon as he started running someone threw a metal pole at his feet. Hunter was moving too fast to see it, and once the pole collided with his legs it made him stumble and fall. A cry of pain escaped him as his right ankle was twisted; he fell to the ground, trying to get back up only for the pain to radiate again, causing him to stay prone. Quickly he shuffled himself behind some nearby cover; his back was pressed against it as he clutched his ankle. Judging from the pain that came from it there was no way he could run or walk for that matter. Just then Havoc's troops must have seen him because they fired at him, there was no where he could go since his ankle was twisted, Hunter was trapped.

Havoc pulled up a large sac around the glass container; slinging it behind his back he made way his chopper. His plans were blown out of the water, but at least he could use the plant as a bargaining chip sometime down the road. He smirked as the realization came to mind, he would still have his revenge, but only at a later date. His was wrapped up his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind.

Axel tackled Havoc to the ground, the sac he had flying and rolling out of sight. Wrapping his arms around Havoc's neck, he was met with a hit from his head. Stumbling back Axel watched as Havoc got back to his feet, but he didn't give the man a chance to react as the Akita charged. He launched some punches, which Havoc managed to dodged and returned with a head-butt. Axel held the spot in pain, but before Havoc managed to take advantage he then rammed him with his shoulder. That sent Havoc back a few feet, once he saw the Akita pull out a weapon he scrambled behind one of the tents.

Axel kept his shock pistol aimed at the spot Havoc hid behind, but still stayed put. "It's over Havoc, just give me the plant and you'll get out of this unharmed!"

Said man snarled at that, reaching for the pistol he forgot he had. "In your dream!" he then turned and fire a few rounds at Axel, who dove to the ground to avoid them.

"Come on Havoc this can be easy or hard!" Axel yelled as he tapped into his comm. "Hunter I have Havoc cornered, where are you?"

It took a few seconds but them a voice responded_, "Axel I'm trapped…I twisted my ankle and I can't move from where I am!"_

Axel's jaw dropped as he heard this, the gunfire could be heard in the background, the voice were loud enough for Havoc to hear, which only made him smile. "Hold on I'll come for you!"

"_No…Axel you need to get the flower, don't worry about me!"_ Those very words made Axel's heart skip a beat, no it couldn't be!

"But Hunter-"

"Remember what I told you earlier, the others are more important than me. Save the flower man, it's all up to you." His words seemed to be final, almost as if he fully accepted his fate. "It's been an honor leading the Road Rovers; give my regards to everyone else." After those words the transmission was cut off, leaving the Akita stunned at what happened, his dream was coming true.

Just then Havoc's voice rang out, "Well I see you have a choice to make, save the retriever or the plant…what do you do?"

'_No…no…what do I do?'_ He thought to himself, couldn't fully believe that his is happening.

"So what'll it be?" Havoc continued to gloat, realizing that he would win in either case. "Either way you'll still lose."

Axel's mind was racing big time on what to do, this was something he didn't want to be caught up in, now he'd have to make a choice, one that'll have major consequences. Their main objective was to get the flower and if he did that he can save the others, but they would lose Hunter in the process. Plus his parents, Colleen and her son would be devastated, plus the team couldn't operate right without him.

But he could go back and save Hunter, but that'll let Havoc escape with the flower and they would be no way they could get it back. That would mean the others would never be able to wake up and they could never operate at full strength again, plus the fact that he would never be able to see his wife awake again, or the others. Plus seeing the pained look on Hunter and his son's face…it would be unbearable.

But what does he do, save the flower to save the others, and then lose Hunter in the process? Or go help Hunter and let Havoc escape and never be able to wake the others? Both choices had its consequences and the price of them was big.

_**A/N: Hope you like, Had to make this a two part chapter, so there's two or one more chapter left, I thank you all for waiting. **_


	15. Stand Off Part 2

Chapter 15: Stand Off Part 2

Axel's teeth clenched as he went over the choices in his head still couldn't make up his mind on what to do. Grab the plant, or save Hunter? Time was running out and he needed to make a choice quickly. He really needed to save the others, without them the Rovers wouldn't be the same. Plus he would miss all of his friends, who he considers his second family, every single one of them were special to him. Also seeing Hunter's hurt face as to facing the fact that his wife would never wake up again is something he couldn't bear to see. Plus most of all he wouldn't be able to see his wife awake again, to hear her voice or hold her like they love to do. Just those reasons were enough alone to determine his choice, but on the other hand….

Hunter has been with the Rovers since they were formed, his leadership skills were invaluable to the team. Without him they wouldn't be able to accomplish missions as perfectly as they do. Plus if he did go for the flower and when the others woke up they would be devastated at the news, especially Colleen. Chances were that Colleen would be too emotionally out of it to be able to take over, plus the fact that little Christian wouldn't have a father to raise him. His mom and dad would take it harder; a parent's worst nightmare is to outlive their child, that's something that can't happen. Plus Hunter was Axel's stepbrother, there's no way he couldn't let part of his family die. If he did the guilt of always knowing that he could have saved him would always be there, never leaving him alone till it drove him mad.

It all ran over and over into his head as he came to a decision, he knew what he had to do. _'Please forgive me everyone,'_ He thought to himself as a small tear slid from his eye, slowly lowering his weapon before turning and taking off in the opposite direction. _'Hang on Hunter I'm coming!' _

Havoc could only smile to himself as he heard footsteps leaving from the area, peeking around the tent he found the area empty. He mentally laughed to himself before looking around to see where the sack, with the flower inside, had rolled off to. Moving over to one of the collapsed tents he moved the fabric aside and sighed in relief as the object of his desire came into view, reaching for it he slung it over his arm before heading to the makeshift helipad.

Hunter panted a bit as more of his cover was blown away; little by little his only defense had been blown off. No part of him hasn't been exposed yet, but it still didn't sit well with the retriever. Unconsciously his hand would travel down to his right ankle, rubbing it gently, only for the pain to flare up to remind him that it still was hurting. He still couldn't move from his spot, limping away would only expose him to the enemy.

He fired blindly just as more of the boxes were blown off, a sigh escaped his mouth, he had given up just trying to take them out. Right now he was focused on buying Axel some time to get the plant and get away. After talking with him and realizing the situation the retriever had already accepted his fate, knowing this was the end of the line for him. He had led a wonderful life, some of it bad at some parts, but being the leader of the Rovers had been such an honor for him and was thankful that the Master had chosen him. Still a small tear slid down his face, his wife and son coming to mind, sadden at the fact that he's going to leave them, but this had to be done in order to same them. _'I'm sorry Colleen and Christian for the pain I'm going to bring you two, I'll miss you both,'_ he thought as a few more shots were fired, it was just a moment of time now.

Just then both ears flicked as shouts were heard and some of the gunfire had been redirected. Knowing it was a risk Hunter stuck his head out of cover, but then his face fell, some yards away he saw Axel shooting at Havoc's men. Some anger and dread filled the retriever knowing that Havoc was getting away with the plant; the mission was lost now so nothing else could be done. Disappointed in Axel's choice Hunter decided to fight back, confronting the Akita over his choice would come later. Standing on his good foot he rose up and fired at some of the distracted troops.

Axel dove behind one of the many tents as he returned fire at the enemies present; the stealth approach was out of the question now so they have to do this the hard way. Taking a moment to assess the area he found that there were about ten enemies left conscious, there weren't many cover between them, so there wasn't a chance he could get that close to them….unless.

Reaching for the last smoke grenade that was left, he pulled the pin and chucked it at them, then activated his aura sight. A pop could be heard followed by smoke filling up the area, blinding all who were caught inside it. This prompt Axel to spring into action, able to see everyone clearly, he charged at them, tackling the first one that was the closes. A firm strike to the face took him out, but then he stayed on the ground as gunfire started to fire, prompting him to stay where he was.

Axel kept on move by crawling towards his next target, doing his best to keep out of the fire. Coming up to two of them he jumped up and bashed both of their heads together, the force of the blow knocked them both out. The sound of what he did must have been heard since the left over troops turn their fire in his direction, causing him to return to prone position. Well three down, seven to go.

Hunter fired several shots, three of them hit their marks and taking down their targets, he saw the smoke screen go up and engulfed all of them, but several of them made it out. Once that happened the retriever took his chance to take them out. He wasn't sure how many there were left but he knew that this fight was almost over; all he had to do was keep his weapon forward just in case anymore came out of the smoke.

As a few seconds passed Hunter could see the smoke starting to dissipate, slowly reveling whoever was left standing. There was only one figure standing as more smoke cleared, but he could let out a sigh of relief once he realized it was Axel. Lowering the weapon Hunter looked around to check the area, it must have been all of them since he couldn't see or hear anyone. After realizing that the area was safe and cleared his limply moved himself to sit down of what was left of the shot up boxes, resting his ankle and catching his breath.

Axel surveyed the area as he realized that everyone was down, he had saved Hunter but gave up saving the others. After all that was done the feelings of guilt started to fill the Akita, small tears came out of his eye as the realization started to sink in. Either way he was going to feel the same way regardless of whatever he choice, still he made his choice and now had to face the repercussions. Wiping the tears away he quickly moved over to where Hunter was, wanting to make sure his stepbrother was ok. "Hunter are you alright?" He asked, attempting to place his hand on his shoulder.

But then Hunter shook it off, before look up right at him, eyes filled with some anger. "Why?

This totally caught Axel off by surprised, Hunter has never looked at him liked that before, and yet he knew the answer why, "Hunter I-"

He was cut off as Hunter stood back up, ignoring the pain in his ankle and limping closer to Axel. "Why did you come back for me….I told you to go after the plant but you didn't and now everyone can't be saved!"

Axel backed up as Hunter let all of his anger out, he knew that was warranted, Hunter was mad and now there's nothing he could do about it. "Hunter-"

"I told you that I would give my life so you could save the flower but you didn't!" Hunter's anger was starting to rise, but then it then slowly started to descend as some tears started to fall from him as well. "Why…Why did you come back for me?"

Tears also started to form on Axel, still stunned of Hunter's words, both of them upset at it but out of the both of them Axel was hurting the most. Knowing this would happen with the decision he made he still found the words to speak. "I couldn't let you die…I …just couldn't."

Hunter heard the words as he turned and limped back to the boxes to sit down, both were silent after that. Even though he knew those words were coming, it still hot him close to home, they were strong words right now, and Hunter knew he couldn't really fault him right now. "But still…"

"I just couldn't man…believe me."

Hunter sighed but then they both looked up as their ears perked, the sound of chopper blades could be heard and they could see a helicopter flying off. They knew it was Havoc but didn't do anything, because in reality what could they do? The retriever only could look up at his stepbrother, "Well…there's nothing we can do now. Let's just get our stuff and call in the Sonic Rover and go home…there's nothing we can do now."

Axel reluctantly agreed with this, both sadden to know that their mission ended in failure and weren't sure of what would happen now. He walked over to help Hunter but both stopped as their ears flickered and then they sharply turned to whip out their weapons. "Whoa easy there," Tim said as he walked towards the two.

Both Rovers relaxed as they saw that it was Tim, who was out of Havoc's colors and carrying a two packs and a large sack. "Where were you?" Hunter asked, holstering his weapon.

"I was sneaking around, taking out anyone who may be around," He responded, stopping five yards away from them. "Plus I had to grab a few things."

"Well it's good to see that you're ok," Axel responded, helping Hunter up.

"What happened?" Tim asked, noticing Hunter's struggle.

Hunter winced as he felt a little pressure on the injury but then it was alleviated, "I twisted my ankle but I'll be fine…for now."

Tim could see that they were both down for some reason, but wasn't sure why. "What's wrong, I thought you guys would be happy that this is all over?"

Axel shook his head, turning his head back to their friend, "Havoc got away with the plant, our mission is a failure and there's no way we can help our friends."

Tim heard all this and couldn't help but smile, then started to laugh a bit, confusing both of the Rovers. They wondered what he could be laughing at. "What are you laughing at?" Hunter asked.

The laughter died down a big as Tim shook his head, "Here, catch." He then threw the sack over at them, which Axel managed to catch.

Whatever was inside of it, it was hard and a little heavy, "What is this?"

"Consider it a parting gift," Tim smiled once again.

Both were still confused at what he meant but then pulled open the sack, what was under it made both of their eyes widen. Inside the sack Axel held the Gold Spring, safely protected inside its glass container, The Rovers were in shock as the realization finally sunk into them. Hunter was the first one to overcome the shock, "H-H-How di-did you get this?"

Tim chuckled as he began to explain, "After you tackled Havoc the plant rolled away where he couldn't see it, thankfully I was in the area when that happened…so I managed to do the old switcheroo."

Both were too consumed by this, not really sure what to say to their new friend. More tears came to their eyes as Hunter spoke up, "Th-thank you…so much…"

Axel then took the conversation from there, "You just gave us our friends back."

"It was my pleasure," He responded with a smile, glad to know that he helped them out. "Now why don't you two get out before Havoc realizes what happened."

Both watched as he moved towards them and handed them the packs, their packs. "Wait if we have the flower, then what does Havoc have?"

Tim just smiled again, "Oh just some random plants the research team had gather, by the time he realizes this it'll be too late."

Both of them heard this as they picked up their packs and strapped them on. "Well we need to call the authorities and have them round up everyone."

"Already ahead of you, I found a radio and dialed an emergency channel and gave them the coordinates to here, they should be here within the hour."

"What about you," Axel asked with a raised eye.

Tim sighed deeply at that, this gave them a feeling that this wasn't going to be good. "I helped out Havoc and his plans for a long time, so if all these guys are going to jail them I'm going to."

Both of their eyes raised in shock, they couldn't believe that the guy who helped them is doing what he said he's going to do. "But-but you helped us, I don't think you should-"

Tim shook his head, interrupting Axel, "I rather pay for all the crimes I did in the past then walk free. One good deed doesn't erase them all."

"But there has to be some other way!" Hunter shouted, not wanting to accept this. "We can help you, believe that.

Again his shook his head, "My answer remains the same, but I won't stop you from doing what you want to do, but I'm still going to stay here and go to jail."

Hunter and Axel were silent after hearing him, the tone of the way Tim spoke made it sound like it was final and there was no way to change his mind. They really want to help Tim get out of this but weren't sure how they were going to change their mind. Hunter sighed as he reached into his pack, pulled out a device and pressed the button on it, "Well if there's no changing your mind…"

"Nothing's going to."

"But we're going to help you somehow, whatever we can we'll try," Axel responded, just as the Sonic Rover could be heard approaching. Apparently the button Hunter had pressed summoned it. "We'll talk to our Master and get him to help, we're not going to let you rot in jail."

He nodded at this, "I thank you for it."

The Sonic Rover lander next to the two as the ramp opened up, Axel helping Hunter up. But just before they entered they both turned and look back at their friend. "Thank you…for everything!" they both said at the same time.

Soon the ship took off, leaving Tim behind, and sped off towards HQ, the mission was over and they had what they came for. They had made a friend and now had what they needed to wake everyone, mission accomplished.

_**A/N: Hope you like, Had a little writers block but I pulled it off. Just one more chapter left, I thank you all who read this, I really appreciate it. Please leave a review. **_


	16. Home

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, this chapter took longer to make then expected. Still I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 16: Home

The engines of the Sonic Rovers blared as Hunter landed the ship in the hanger of HQ, finally after a few hours they were finally home. Once the ship fully landed the retriever shut everything off and unbuckled his belt to get up. After resting his ankle for a bit Hunter could walk on it, but he would still limp a bit. Both Rovers left the ramp and entered the hanger, they couldn't help but smile as they found the Master, Professor, their mother, father, and Christian there to greet them. Just the sight of them was enough to cause them to rush forward, both hugging their parents out of joy. "Welcome back!" The Master called out.

"We're so relieved that you two are safe," Sierra responded while she hugged Hunter.

"When we didn't hear anything from you for a while, we feared the worst," Shadow said next as he hugged Axel. Once they broke apart Hunter saw Christian in his grandmother's arms and picked the infant up and hugged him.

"My son….I thought I'd never see you again," He said out loud, with some tears starting to fall. Said child was hugging his father back, real happy to see him again.

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting," Professor Hubert interjects, feeling a little bad for ruining the moment. "But did you get it?"

They were wrapped up in the moment they forgot what he meant, but it then came back to them at a moment's notice. "Yeah, it's right here," Axel happily announced as he held up the sack for them all to see.

The Professor then took the object into his hands and undid the string that held the sack up, all watching as it fell to reveal the container that held the plant inside. All of them marveled at the beauty of the flower that was inside. Although they were captivated by it the moment was cut short, "This is great, it might take an hour or two but I'll have the serum ready for the others."

"Alright Professor, get to it," The Master responded as the bloodhound nodded before heading for his lab. The Master then turned back to the two remaining Rovers, a smile on his face. "Hunter, Axel you both did an outstanding, although I should do it now, I'll debrief you once everyone has waken up. For now rest, you two have defiantly earned it."

"Thank you Master," Both Rovers responded together, watching as the Master left, leaving the small family left in the hanger.

Once all was said and done Sierra looked over at her sons and could actually see all the dirt and dust that had acclimated on their fur and clothes. "By the looks of it you two must of have been through a lot."

Both immediately got what she was hinting, they were a little embarrassed at it thou. "Yeah…I guess we need to wash up first," Hunter responded with a laugh.

"Being out in the jungle for two days sure is a daunting task," Axel then said with a laugh also. "Hot water does sound good right now."

"I hear you man," Hunter responded, handing his son back over to his grandparents. "I guess we'll see you guys in a bit."

"I guess so," Shadow responded. "You two just relax now, you two are home and the others are going to be fine."

"Thanks dad," Hunter and Axel both said as they headed out of the hanger and to their respected rooms.

Sometime later Axel exited his bathroom, feeling relieved after taking a hot shower. The water felt so good on him he thought he would stay inside for hours, but he managed to pull himself away. Now all cleaned up he changed into a white t-shirt and black sweatpants, after being in his field gear for a while it felt good to be in some light clothes. Ears perked as he heard a knock on his door, "Come in."

The door opened as Hunter walked into the room, all cleaned up as well, and by the looks of it he also chose to wear some light clothing. Consisting of blue shorts, which came just below his knees, and a green shirt. "Hey Axel."

"Sup Hunter, something wrong?" the Akita asked with a raised eye.

"No nothing really," He responded with a shake of the head before moving closer. "I just…wanted to talk to you in private."

"What about?" Axel asked, curious as to what this had to protein to.

Hunter responded by sitting on Axel's bed, the Akita joining his stepbrother. "I've been thinking….about what you did for me back there…"

"What do you mean?"

"Coming back for me," That caused a little silence between the two; Hunter waiting for a response but Axel didn't know what to say. Seeing that seemed to be making him uncomfortable so the retriever decided to say more. "I just…wanted to say…thank you."

That earned a smile from Axel, knowing that was a right set of words, "Like I said before I couldn't let you die, no matter the price. Seeing the looks on the others would be hard to bear if I left you."

"I know, and it made me realize something," He responded with a nod, deciding to look at the wall for a sec as he leaned back a bit. "Ever since mom and dad married a new bond was made between us, we became a stepbrothers, something I always wanted since I was a pup."

Axel was still clueless to where this was going to, "Where are you getting at?"

"You see during the time since then we've been hanging out together, having fun and all that other stuff. I wasn't so sure of it before but what you did for me back there has more than confirmed it," He explained as he looked back at Axel, who still had a confused look on. Hunter knew that he wasn't making since to him.

"I still don't get it, I mean I agree with what you're saying but, where is this leading to?"

Hunter smiled as he gladly explained, "We're neither stepbrothers…nor brother-in-laws, we're brothers Axel. Knowing that you would come back and save my life no matter what is enough to confirm that."

Axel was stunned by Hunter's words, he didn't fully get the concept but it was slowly starting to become apparent. "Hunter I…"

Still Hunter decided to continue, "Even though we're not related by blood, or parentage we both have done enough for each other to be able to call each other brothers. We both will give our live to protect each other, and help the other out. Our bond has formed to that great of a level, so I'm telling you…from now till eternity, we're brothers in every single form, what do you say?"

It took a bit for this all to process in Axel's head, but once it all did he couldn't help but smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way…bro." Both of them smiled as they bumped fist together, knowing that their brotherly bond has strengthen and both of them couldn't be happier for it.

Sometime later Hunter and Axel were with their parents in the rec room, retelling them about their whole adventure as they sat on the couch. When it came to the part on when Axel had to make the choice, both Shadow and Sierra were shocked at it, both couldn't believe that Hunter was almost lost in the process. They also mentioned Tim to them, both were happy to know that they had some help, but were sadden to know that he was going to jail now. Once all was said and done Sierra the hugged her son, who also made sure to be careful since Hunter was hold Christian in his arms. "I'm so glad I didn't lose you, I wouldn't have been able to bear it."

Returning the hug himself, Hunter could sympathize with her, "I know mom, I'm grateful for that also."

"Still it's good to see that you both came out of this alive," Shadow then commented. "None of us would have been able to take it."

"We know dad," Axel responded to his father. "I can honestly say that without Tim's help we're not sure if we could have escaped as we did. We basically owe him our lives."

Hunter nodded in response, "I thought about that too, but it's not right he's in jail right now. There has to be a way to help him."

"Maybe you two can ask the Master for help," Sierra suggested. "I'm pretty sure he can do something about it."

Both of them thought it over, The Master really did have a lot of good sources and could make things work. So there might be a chance he could do something to help Tim, which caused them both to smile. "Yeah, maybe we will," Hunter responded.

Just then the door to the room opened and in came Professor Huber, who looked like to be a little bit out of breath, but then smiled when he saw them. "Professor what is it?" Axel asked, curious.

"I finished it…" That was all that needed to be said as all of them rushed out of the room and headed back to the med lab, all knowing that this nightmare will be over.

A minute later everyone, including the Master, was in the med lab, waiting for the Professor to bring the cure in. All eyes were on the bloodhound as he brought in several shots with the serum inside of them. As he wheeled the tray over to them he then faced them before speaking, "This is it, I'm pretty sure that this will work, but who should we use it on first?"

Both Hunter and Axel looked at each other, both speaking to each other without words, but Axel motioned to his brother and they ended it. Hunter then looked over at the Professor, "Colleen first."

He nodded as he picked up one of the shots and primed it for use before moving over to the collie's side. He wiped a spot on her arm with an alcohol swab first before inserting the needle and injecting the serum into her. After removing it they all stood around her, waiting for the serum to take effect. After five seconds they decided to give it more time, after twenty seconds they started to get worried. But after nearly a minute their hopes soared as they saw her eyes started to move, and then they slowly opened, waking her out of her long slumber.

"Colleen?" Hunter asked as he moved closer to his wife.

She seemed to hear it but seemed to be blinded by the light above, "Hu-Hunter?"

She then sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes, only to have her husband's arms flung around her, "Colleen, you're awake!" small tears started to fall from his eyes as the realization of her being wake was true.

"Hunter…what's wrong, what happened?" She confusingly asked, but still returned the embrace.

He didn't respond as he continued to hold her, but then they could hear their son's voice as he cried out for his mother. Hunter then let go of his wife as he held out Christian to Colleen, who then took her son into her arms. "Hey there…what's wrong there?" She rocked him in her arms and just like that he started to calm down, not before both of them let out a yawn. Just then Shadow and Sierra hugged her too.

"Colleen it's good that you're ok," Sierra said.

"Me too," Shadow seconded.

"What's going on mum and dad?" She asked still confused but still accepting the warm embrace.

As they watched this scene The Master then commented, "Professor, it works, now the others."

"Right," He responded as he moved over to Ariel need, repeating the same thing with her.

Colleen then took a moment to look over and was shocked to see the others the way they were, "Blimey, what happened to them?"

"You don't remember?" The Master asked as he moved closer to her, only receiving a shake of the head. "The mission you guys were on?" It was then she started to think things over, not knowing that she had be asleep for some time now made it hard for her to think.

Ariel sat up, and just like with Hunter, Axel flung her arms around his wife, happy to see her awake. "Axel…what's wrong." She also wasn't aware of the events that have transpired.

"What happened!" they both suddenly heard, turning to see that it came from Colleen. "All I remember was all of us being locked in a room them…something was sprayed into the room and then…nothing."

"We'll explain that in just a moment," Hunter reassured. "Just wake till the Professor wakes everyone first." She was still confused at what was going on but still nodded at her husband's request.

Ariel then looked over at Axel for an explanation but got the same thing Hunter said, "Just please wait, I know you're confused but we need to wait for the others first." It was then she looked over and noticed everyone else, only making her curiosity raises more.

A few minutes later the rest of the Rovers were all awake, trying to shake off all the sleep they had left over. The Master was petting Muzzle once he was awake, happy to know that he was up. Once all the sleep was gone though they too were confused at what was going on. "Mein Gott, why does it feel like I've been a sleep for ages?" Blitz asked, feet swung over the bed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well actually you guys were," The Master confirmed, instantly getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked. "What happened?"

"What we have to say may shock you guys," Hunter said, preparing what he had to tell them. "You all have been asleep for nearly a week."

"What!" They all shouted, shocked at the information that was told. To them it didn't feel like that long, nor did it seem like it.

"I know this is all a shock to you all but-"The Master started out but was cut off by Exile.

"Comrades, how can this be true?"

"It doesn't even feel like It has been that long, nor does it feel like we been asleep," Krystal then said.

"It has…and we went through a lot to be able to save you all," Hunter responded, as they were nearing retelling their tale.

"Rat Ro Ru Ream (What do you mean)?" Shag then asked.

"You see…" Axel then continued. "We had trouble thinking of ways to help, the Hunter thought of Confuse-us…"

They then spent some time retelling the tale, not leaving out any single detail of the duo's adventure. Like their parents they were shocked at every unexpected thing that had happened. Then things started to lighten up as they told them of Tim, their only friend that help them, but then was sadden when they heard about his choice. But then things quicken when they were told of the choice Axel had to make, and the life and death situation Hunter was in, but knowing that Hunter was with them right now made them realized that things turned out fine. They some of them started to laugh once they heard about the switcheroo that happened. Finally the tale came to an end and everyone was amazed at what they heard, can couldn't believe that both Hunter and Axel managed to pull something like this off. They risked their lives for them and they couldn't be more grateful to it.

Both men were hugged by their wife's once they finished, both enjoyed the embraced. But then remembered something and turned to the Master. "Uh…Master we had a request we wanted to make…about Tim…"

The Master held up a hand, already knowing what they were going to ask. "Don't worry; I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," They both said.

A nod was his response before continuing, "Now since I didn't do it before now would be a good time. Hunter, Axel you both have done something heroic by saving your teammates, you both risked your lives to be able to wake them. And even though Havoc got away you made sure he left empty handed. You two have done something that had never been done before and for that you two have my sincere gratitude, you're good dogs' rovers, good, good dogs."

Hunter then turned to his brother with a smile, "Since we both did this mission, why don't we both say it?"

That earned a smile from the Akita as the two of them faced the others, "To The Power Of The Pack!"

All in unison they all responded, "AAAAAHHHHHRRRRROOOOO!"

**Unknown location**

Havoc sighed as he hopped off his chopper and headed inside to his base with Skeam following behind him. Both of them, mainly Havoc, were displeased with how things went, but were somewhat happy that they escaped with the plant. "What's our next move Colonel?" Skeam asked as they both stopped, him saluting.

"Nothing for now," He responded before facing his lieutenant. "Since I have a bargaining chip I need to think of a way to use this against them."

"Of course sir, I'm sure you will think of something great."

"Oh I will," He responded as he walked inside the base. "Revenge will be mine, and with only two of them things will only be easier."

"Yes, what do you want me to do in the meantime?" Skeam asked, following Havoc.

"Find out who we lost and strike their names from our records, they're no use to us in jail," He responded as they approached his office.

"Yes sir!" He responded with a final salute before leaving to do what was told.

Havoc sighed as he opened the door to his darken office and made his way to the desk inside. Turning on the lamp on it the room illuminated at bit as he laid the sack onto the desk, fingers drumming on the surface. Deciding to take a look at his prize he loosen the ties and let the sack fall off, but that wasn't the only thing to fall. His mouth dropped as his eyes gazed at the object before him. A glass container, but no Gold Spring was inside, but in its place were various colored flowers that they had collected for research. "No…" He started out as he realized something. "No…." He stood up as the thought of the flower in the Rover possession came to mind. "Noooooooooooo!" he screamed out loud enough for everyone in the base to hear him.

**Road Rover HQ**

It had been a few hours since the others had been awaken and after the Master dismissed them they all decided to do a few things together. First they all went out to the beach and had some fun, some swimming, and a little volleyball was done. Even though he had awakened Shag had insisted that he make them all a huge dinner, which they all enjoyed. They all talked as if none of the things had happened. To top it all off they decided to have a small movie night with popcorn and some ice cream for some who had a sweat tooth at the moment. But midway during the movie Axel and Hunter were called into the Master's chambers; apparently he had something to tell them.

They all sat across from each other as they waited for The Master to speak, "I made a few calls regarding your friend Tim."

"And?" Hunter perked up, catching their interest. "What happened?"

With that he smiled at that, "It's good news. I made a few calls and pulled a few favors and I managed to get Tim out of jail."

That seemed to make them both happy as their tails wagged, "Man that's a huge relief," Axel then said. "Someone like him doesn't belong in jail."

The Master nodded in agreement, "I know, but there were some conditions to him being released." He received some concerned looked but reassured them. "Don't worry they're minor. The only conditions were that he was to be put on house arrest for a year, that's all I could talk them down to. But he can get some time reduced if he does some community service."

"Well…that's a relief," Hunter responded with a smile. "Thank you Master, you really pulled through for us."

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could be of some help for you both." All three of them sat up. "Now you two go back to your friends and loved ones, I'm sure you two want to spend some more time with them." With a smiled from the both of them they nodded and headed out of the room, back to their loved one. The Master stood there for a while longer, watching as they left. "You two have done a great service…I'm so glad to have you two here."

A few hours later everyone was tired and decided to head for bed, after saying goodnight they all headed off for their rooms. Axel and Ariel entered their room but then Ariel hugged her husband from behind, catching him off guard for a sec. "What's that for?" He asked, turning around and returning the embrace.

"I'm just glad you and Hunter came out ok," She responded, some tears falling. "I'm glad you two are alive."

Axel then held his wife close, wiping the tears away, "It alright, I'm here, so is Hunter, we made it and everything's fine."

"I know but…just knowing everything that had happened while we were out…it's hard to digest still." She responded, looking into his loving eyes as he did.

"Forget about it, and remember that everyone is fine, as am I and we can still share moments like this," He told her as he closed in.

"I know and-"She was cut off as Axel kissed his wife on the lips, she instantly forgot about everything and returned it. Soon the kiss got more in depth and heated, both of them knew where it was going. Without breaking the kiss Axel carried Ariel to their bed and laid her down of it and soon they were both lost in their passion of love for each other. After they finished they cleaned up, showered off, changed into their pajamas and lay down in bed. both shared one last kiss before falling asleep, the two of them were back together and couldn't be happier.

Meanwhile before Hunter and Colleen entered their room their mother and father walked up to them. "Hunter, Colleen we can watch after Christian for the night," Sierra offered.

"It's ok mum, we're fine," Colleen responded, holding her son in her arms, who currently was asleep.

"It's no problem," Shadow assured. "Beside chances are that you two would want to be alone tonight."

He laughed a bit as the two of them blushed. "Don't worry you two, we can handle it," Sierra added as she gently took her grandson into her arms, making sure not to wake him.

"Ok," Hunter responded, "Thank you."

"Goodnight you two," Shadow said as they started towards their room. They didn't need to worry about a crib since they had a spare one in their room, just in case one of their missions took over a day long. Hunter and Colleen both then entered their room together, "Today was a good day," Colleen announced as she sat down of their bed.

"Yeah I know," Hunter responded as he headed for his dresser to get his night clothes out. "Having everyone awake was the best thing."

"And most of all…I'm glad you're alive Huntie."

That statement made the retriever stop what he was doing; he turned and faced his wife only to see some tears in her eyes. "Colleen it's ok."

"I could have lost you…" She responded, getting up and closing the gap between them, hugging her husband. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

He returned the hug the as he tried to calm Colleen down, "Don't worry, you don't have to experience that, I'm here now and that's all that matters."

"I know, but remembering what Axel said about him making a choice," She started as she wiped a tear away. "If he hadn't gone back for you-"

"He did and I'm here," Hunter interrupted. "Don't think about it ever again, you don't have because it's never going to happen again. None of us will have to go through the feeling loss at all."

"Never?" She asked with a smile.

His answer came in the form of a kiss, one that was long and passionate. After they broke apart he smiled, "Was that enough?"

She smiled again as she kissed him again, but this time it was more heated, plus it was a sign of what they both wanted. Hunter happily obliged as he lifted his wife off her feet and walked to their bed. for a while they both were lost in their passion they had for each other, both enjoying the moments they had together once again. After they finished and cleaned up they changed for bed and lay down. After holding each other Hunter kissed Colleen one last time, "Night, I love you."

Colleen then returned the kiss, "I love you to Hunter, and thank you and Axel for everything." Both smiled as they shut their eyes and went to sleep, both happy to know they were together again. Thanks to Hunter and Axel, who risked their lives, they managed to save their whole team. They did something that seemed impossible but managed to accomplish it, and now the whole team was together again, and everyone couldn't be more grateful.

END

_**A/N: Hope you like, I really did like writing this and I'm glad it came out ok. This end another story but fear not I still have many ideas in my head and I'm going to continue to write them. I thank you all who read and supported this story. Till Next time, see you later. **_


End file.
